The story of another Isabella
by penguindoll
Summary: Isabella is a normal girl. She hangs out with friends, goes to school like any other girl. But what happens when she falls for a new, attractive guy at her school... Mitchell. And when she figures out a dark secret...?
1. Myself

**Hi, this is my first story.** I **will try my best to make the stories interesting and awesome...**

**OK then, let me tell you that** I **will update each chapter as soon as possible, and don't be upset if** I **take** **a** **lot of time.**

I **hope you like it. And** **yes**, **reviews** **are** **welcome**..

'Hi, this is Miss Isabella Brooks, a 16 year old studying at McGuire high. Daughter of Richard and Jennifer Brooks. I have curly, brown hair with blue eyes. I have two brothers, Christopher (elder) and Jake (younger) and we carry the same bond all siblings carry. I am a happy go lucky girl who enjoys her life. Though I get in some trouble at school. Well, I hate to say it but some girls at my school can be jerks. You can say we had some war between us, in which we use words as weapons on each other. But let me tell you, I m no less.

As I have made foes (some accidently) I also have friends. They are Olivia, Brian, Miranda, Emily, Howard, Michael and Ronnie. My best friend was Olivia. We shared all our secrets with each other, played and studied together. We were open minded to each other. I didn't mind when she fought or quarrelled with me. We would start talking to each other after an hour or two after the quarrel. We were so close. Everyone in our friend circle called me 'Bells.' Interesting, I thought. 'Oh your name is so boring, I wondered why mom kept you this name' Christopher said jokingly. 'Well same goes for your name' I replied. It is when he became silent. Haha poor guy!

Hmm, now you must be wondering about my love life. Well, I am not that good in handlings relationships. I had 3 boyfriends, and I was happy with them. My first boyfriend James, well he was a basketball head in our school. He always got D's in all the subjects. Boy, he was so bad in studies. Whereas I got straight A. See the difference. He was a year older than me. Once I told him that I will take his studies. But that guy said that, actually yelled at me in front of so many students like hell. He told me you don't have to act concerned and that he knows that I want to show him down. I was so pissed off. I gave him a slap and told him that he will always be a loser and no girl will ever love a guy who is so foolish and arrogant. And you know what, he failed that year. I hope he doesn't fall in my classes, I prayed. I was a fool to roam around him that time, I thought. Olivia had told me once to stay away from him, but I did not listen. Eh, no, I didn't do any girly thing like crying and sobbing. I took the right decision, and that there will good people coming in my life. I encouraged myself this way. And my other breakups ended the similar way. No way I was blaming myself. Okay, let's leave the peppy talk.

My hobbies are playing badminton and tennis, singing, drawing. I knew to dance, but then I did not have interest in it. I also play basketball in the inter school championship every year.

I think I have done telling you about myself. Now I am a bit tired. And school will start in a few days. I was excited to meet my friends and learn something new. I did go to Olivia's house in holidays to meet her, but she was so busy with her chess classes so I did not always get to see her.

Bye.'

I wrote this on my new brand diary gifted by my Dad. He had also given one to each of my brothers.


	2. The next day

**Hey**, 2 **chapters in two days.. isn't it cool?**

**OK, to tell the truth** I **just wrote this chapter so that you look over this story and read it.**

**If you like it, please review.**

**And yes, you can also give suggestions if you want to and correct me when** I **make mistakes.**

'Dingggggg' came the sound.

I was on my bed, sleeping soundly, until this sound disturbed me. It was of my alarm. I had not set it, so it must have been a mistake. I wake up late during holidays. So I just made it off and went to sleep again.

After 5 minutes, I heard somebody waking me up. It was my mom.

"Wake up honey, its late." She said

I replied lazily." Mom, it is summer vacation right now. We don't have classes."

" and you think I don't know that? I had told you yesterday that all of us will go for jogging at the Jogger's park sharp at 7:00."

Oh yeah, I thought. How could I forget this, she had already reminded me 4 times yesterday. " oh yeah" I exclaimed.

" now don't ask why I woke you half hour earlier. Now come on, get ready and come in the living room. We are waiting for you." I nodded and got down from the bed, went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I wore my sneakers, my pants and t-shirt. Seriously, I didn't like wearing skirts at any occasion. I wore my favourite black T-shirt and leggings. I headed towards my kitchen and drank water. We are not supposed to drink or eat anything except some water before any sort of exercises. I forget this thing mostly but then some or the other person reminds me of it at the right time. Despite being of sporty spirit, I hated to wake up early.

" Helllloo?"

I heard my brother Jake calling out to me, bringing me out of thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

" nothing. I am just thinking why we need to go for walks now. Our schools will be starting after 2 weeks. Why so late?"

" So that we must get to enjoy our vacation and also warm up, I heard from Christopher. He also said that to maintain the habit of waking up early and to maintain our fitness mom and dad have taken this decision"

okay, I thought.

Mom, dad, Christopher, Jake and I went out and headed towards the park.

I **know this is short. But** I **promise you** I **will cum next time with** a **longer one.**

**Reviews please. Thank you.**


	3. Meeting Kallie

3\. **Meeting Kallie**

Mom and Dad told us to take 7 rounds of the park. I will tell you, the park was so big. I got nervous about what if we get lost in this park. Jake was a plump boy, and he was not that active. He got exhausted after 3 rounds. Boy, he ate so much. But Christopher was good as an international athlete. He had the stamina. He also had an attractive look. No matter Olivia had a crush on him.

We came back to the spot where we found our parents sitting. We sat on the benches and drank water. I saw many people jogging and running. I could see an old man, something about 5-6 years younger than my grandpa, walking his other friends. So much energy in old age, I thought.

" If you begin to do exercises from an early age, you will also remain active when you become senior citizen." I heard Chris say that to Jake. Woah. Advice guru,I thought. I was just looking around when I saw a figure looking at me. I turned to look around but that person was so quick he turned his face in other direction and ran when he understood I saw him. I thought it would be a stalker and I should tell about it to my family. But then, who would stare me! I am not a VIP in Paris. Then we jumped in our car and rode to home.

After reaching home I had a bath, changed my clothes into a top and shorts and headed to have my breakfast. Suddenly my dad asked,

"Isabella?"

I looked up and saw his face. "Yes, dad?" I asked.

"What have you decided for your future? I mean to say which profession you want to chose, you know. Next year you will be in college. So you must decide now."

Huh, I thought. My other wise cool dad can be so much in a hurry, y'know.

I started. " Dad, we still have a year to think about it. So why bother?"

"I know dear, but..." before my dad could complete his sentence, Christopher interrupted.

" Dad, I don't know what Bella thinks, but I think that she should be a lecturer. I mean, you know how much she talks. I heard many things about her by her classmates. She keeps on giving lectures to her friends for even a smallest thing. She can talk on any topic for at least an hour. Isn't it, Bella." He highlighted the name Bella, and gave high-five to Jake.

He knew, he knew very well I didn't like to be called Bella. Because when I started high school some teased me that i was bella from Twilight. I mean, seriously. Was it my mistake that my name was Isabella. Phew, Chris started pissing me off. I gave him a look which indicated my mood. 'It is just a rumour' I murmured. It when mom intervened. "Stop you too ,have your breakfast and go to your rooms. And you Richard, we can talk about it later" She said in an angry tone.

We had bacon and eggs for breakfast. My stomach was already full so I gave remaining 2 eggs to Jake. Then I headed towards my room. I sat on my study chair, and opened my laptop. I went online on Facebook to search if anybody was online. Guess what? Olivia sent me a request for video call. After so many days we saw each other's face. She yelled.

"Hi, how have you been? Sorry Bells, I was so busy with my classes I didn't get to talk to you. So how is life? Excited for school?

"Yes. A bit excited, a bit nervous."

"Same here. So tell me, how's everyone?" She asked

"Are you asking about everyone, or someone?" I replied. A huge blush deepened on her face. She was blushing yeah.

After a few seconds she said. "Yes..er no. I mean.."

"I know what you mean. Everyone's fine" I interrupted.

OK, she said.

"I met Howard yesterday. He said he will let me copy notes from his elder sister's books. She just passed out 10th." I said, changing the topic.

"So, what did you say?"

"I didn't need it. And what's the use? The teachers will give us notes, anyway. And what if this time they change the questions."

" OK. I wanted to ask if you could come to my house today? For a sleepover? We will go shopping, play games." She proposed.

I told her that I will ask my parents about it. We talked a lot, for half an hour. We stopped when I heard my mom calling me out I waved bye and shut down my computer.

I went downstairs, where I saw my mom sitting with a woman on the sofa, discussing about something. She was very young and beautiful. She had green emerald like eyes and blonde hair. She seemed to be 2-3 older than me. They stopped their conversation when they saw me approaching them. I asked mom why she had called me. My mom continued. "This is Miss Kallie Sanchez, our new neighbour. She bought 's bungalow a few days ago .She is going to shift today." I greeted Kallie, "Hi kallie nice to meet you." I said. I simply said it, how would I know if she is nice or not. Kallie smiled at me, "hi, same here. By the way your name is Ella, isn't it." My mom was going to say but I interrupted and said,nearly yelled. "its Isabella." Kallie must have felt bad, but it was not my fault.

Thank god Christopher was not at home, or else he would have started liking her, and it will not be good for my best friend either. Wait, what am I thinking?! I am going way too far. My mom asked her, "I heard you have a brother, he didn't come today?" Brother, I thought. OK.

"Er, no. He had some important presentation to do, so he went to a friend's house. OK then bye." She replied meekly and left, as if in a hurry.

Luckily I remembered to ask my mom. She was going in the kitchen, when I stopped her. "What?" She asked. "Mom, can I please go to Olivia's house in the evening? I will return tommorow morning."

I had expected her to say yes, but she did complete opposite. She said, "Isabella, your school will be starting in two weeks, study Mathematics. Besides we also have to make preparations for school. Now go in your room and study." She sounded stern. I thought it would no use arguing with her.

In the evening

"I asked her if I could go with my friends for a football match in a stadium till late night. She scolded me a lot.'

Jake told me. We were sitting in Jake's room. Actually jake and christopher's room. Ther both shared a room. I had my own , I will get bored staying in my room, I told him. "Hey Bells, who is that young girl who came in our house in the morning? I saw her coming in the window." He asked. "Ah, she is Kallie Sanchez, she is our new neighbour. I exclaimed. Just then Christopher appeared in the room. He said. "Kallie, I met her. She now lives with her brother in Mr. Smith's house." "Ya, he has sold the house 2 years back." I replied. Grumpy man, he was.I went in my room and went to sleep, I was so tired. I don't know why. Perhaps because of exercises.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where am I? Who brought me here? I shouted.I saw I was locked in a room. It is very huge,with a large,majestic bed in the middle of the room. A huge chandelier was hanging on the top. I went to the door and knocked a lot, screamed for help, but nobody gave a reply. Suddenly the door opened, a tall, dark figure appeared. I couldn't clearly see his face, but I could tell he was very strong. He said, "Bella, I have come to take you with me. You belong to me."

x-x-x-x-x

"No,no,no,no,no!"

I shouted and woke up with a start. Everyone started coming in my room. "What happened sweety? You got a bad dream?" My mom asked. Oh I had a dream, I realized. "Yaa.." Christopher offered. "I think it was a very bad dream. Or else she wouldn't have shouted and sweated so much. She must stay in your room with you, mom and dad." "Come in our room dear, you won't get any awful dreams there." My father said, sounding concerned.

I went in their room and **lied** down in the middle of the bed. I wondered, i never had such awful dreams like belonged to someone. This had to have some connection with the arrival of Kallie? And what about her brother. Was he the one who came in my dream? Many questions were popping in my mind right now. But one thing was clear that my answer is hidden in the future. I was thinking about all these things, but I did not realise when i fell in deep sleep.

**Thanks Mangagirl15 for your review. It is** a **first one!** I **never expected** i **will get it so soon. It is very special for me..!**


	4. First sight

I **am sorry if this chapter is boring...** I **scratched my head** a **lot to gain some ideas for this chapter.** I **hope you like it. Also, there will be the 'boy's POV!**

4\. **First sight.**

**2 weeks later, one day before the school.

Many days passed. I didn't get any such dreams like that night's. It was a relief. I didn't want to disturb my parents because of my stupid dreams. Two days were left for my school to reopen. Jake will be in 7th grade and me in tenth, last year in high school. Chris had completed high school, and will be heading for Biology. My friends had selected different careers. But I yet did not decide what to select. I was so confused. A sportsperson, or a singer? I just hope everything will be fine.

Jake kept on asking me if I had any such dreams later that night. He looked worried. A smile appeared on his chubby face whenever I used my humor to lessen his worry. Christopher was leaving at 11:00 in the morning and came back at 2:00 in the noon from his tuitions.

I decided to enjoy my last day all by myself. I took my bicycle in the evening and rode off on the lonely streets of Middletown Meadow. I was going very fast. I felt like the cool breeze were filling my body with excitement and joy. I was enjoying the ride when suddenly a bike banged slightly against my bicycle tripping me on the ground.

"What the heck you think you are doing?!" A voice roared. I looked up and saw a boy, of my age. He looked very handsome as well as scary, and now even scarier with the anger on his face. I trembled with fear inside, but of course I did not want to show it on my face. I replied, "See, I didn't look your bike approaching. I am sorry about it." He smirked "Good. It's nice, y'know. To admit your mistake..." I interrupted. "What do you mean by admitting my mistake? It wasn't only mine, it was yours too. You didn't not see my bicycle coming, either, isn't it?" He became more angry, but suddenly he calmed. "Look, I think we must just end this quarell over here. I admit my mistake, is that fine." He said. He was saying as if he was showing gratitude on me. "Don't treat me like a kid. First you yelled at me like a psycho and then you are saying leave it, when you know that it was your mistake as well. Is that how you treat people." "Don't shout at me. And how I treat people is my personal matter, you stubborn girl." He said strongly. We argued a lot. "As if I care!" I said with abruptness. "I wish I never see you again." I continued.

He smirked and turned to his bike to leave, but then he looked back and observed the blood drops flowing from the cut on my knee. "Need help?" He asked, with concern in his voice. "No, thanks. I don't need it. I am strong enough to move." I said rudely. I felt I shouldn't have said so rudely. I cannot even take back my words. He sat on his bike and rode off in the direction from where I had come. I saw a tree and walked there limping and reached there. I sat under its shade and waited for some time. I caught my bicycle's handle and started walking to reach my home. I wish I never see him again. Ouch, my leg! I walked very slowly, in this condition.

Suddenly a familiar voice ringed in my ear. "I offered you help, it was your fault you refused." It was him. "I think I had told you to leave, isn't it?" I said sarcastically. "Yeah, but I thought you need help, though you will not name it." He answered.

"I don't "

"I don't care. I will see to it that I will lessen your pain"

_Oh why, boys were so stubborn?_

Before I could realise, he carried me in his arms and headed towards a pond nearby. He placed me carefully at the side and took a big cloth from his bag. Woah.. he had belongings in that bag or what..

He turned to look at me, as if he was reading my mind. He took the cloth and made it wet. He later placed it on the large cut on my knee and tied it carefully. _His hands... why were they so cold.?_

"I lived in Oymyakon in Russia since I was 3. It is very cold there, no wonder my hands are cold." He said

'Oh' I uttered. _What else can_ I _say?_

When he was done, I felt that my pain was less now. "Thank you" I said.

"No problem. I helped just because that you were hurt because of me. "

_Well, that last sentence pricked me like thorn._

"Or else you wouldn't have done it?" I asked.

"I think it is late. Your parents must be worried." He said, watching the sun set.

I _knew he was avoiding my question._

"By the way, I am Dominic." He said. He brought his hand forward to shake mine.

"Isabella." I said, shaking his hand.

"Should I drop you at home?" he suggested.

"No thanks. I am feeling much better now."

"Okay then, will meet next time." He said and ran off.

I _mean, seriously._

**At home

"Dear, what happened to your knee? Who did this to you? Are you alright?" My mom asked me. Everyone freaked me out with many questions.

"Mom, I am fine. It was just an accident.."

"Accident? How did it happen? You must have gone on the streets for cycling, isn't it? Again! Last time you hurt your arm, wasn't that enough?" Dad started yelling at me.

"SORRYY" I said. I did not want any quarell right now.

I changed into pajamas and polka dot pants. My mother untied the bandage and applied some medicine on it after dinner. "So.." she continued. "Did the guy you met with an accident tieyour bandage?" She asked hopefully. My mom loved talking about boys. Fortunately, I am not like her in this matter. "Yeah" I replied."It was kind of him."

My mom exclaimed.

"Mom, I am tired. Can I go in my room to sleep? Tomorrow's school." I asked her. I didn't want to hear anything right now.

**2 hours later

I opened my eye. It was 11 o'clock at night. Of course, it was dark outside. I got off my bed. I don't know why I woke up right now. I opened my door and stood in the balcony. I saw Kallie in her balcony, mixing colours on the pallette. She was doing a painting, in which a girl standing alone on a seashore was shown flawlessly. "Hey, nice painting." I told Kallie. Her house was opposite ours and were close to each other. So we could hear each other's voice without yelling. "Hey thanks." She smiled at me.

"I didn't knew you paint so amazing."

"Ya, I like painting. It gives my mind relief from daily life stress."

"Hmm, it refreshes me too."

"So you like painting too?"

"Yup, I do paint when I am in the mood"

She smiled again. Suddenly I remembered.

" Huh, Kallie, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes yes, why not. Go on."

I took a deep breath and asked her.

"You had told us that your brother will come the next day after you shifted. But we did not see him. Just wanted to know."

"You look interested in my brother, huh?" She teased me.

"Er, no. Just wanted to know. If you want to tell..."

"Chill. Just kidding. He seems to be a lot busy. And not that he tells me everything. He is resting inside."

She continued. "I think you should go to sleep now. You have school tomorrow, don't you?"

"Ya, I do. Thanks for reminding" I said good night and turned when i heard her saying. "My brother will meet you at school." Oh, he's in my school. COOL.

I smiled and went in my room.

**Dominic's** **POV.**

When I saw her, I felt butterflies flying around my head. I felt her blue eyes mesmerising me. My heart beat faster. I didnt know what kind of feeling it was, I never felt it could have got serious injuries. My bike banged against her bicycle, and she tripped down on the ground. I felt bad for her. But it was her fault, she must not be absent-minded. My aggressive side took over.

"What the heck you think you are doing?" I roared. She was admiring me in her mind, as well as thinking how scary I was. She trembled in fear inside, but she did not want to show it. She replied. "See, I didn't see you coming. I am sorry about it." She appeared bold. I smirked. "Good, y'know. To admit your mistake.." it is when she interrupted. "What do you mean by admitting my mistake? It wasn't only mine, it was your fault too. You didn't see my bicycle coming, either." I was angry on myself! How can I be so stupid, arguing like a mad person? Just then I saw her expression. That is why I calmed down. "Look, I think we must end this quarell now. I admit my mistake, is that fine?" I asked. She was thinking that I wanted to show gratitude on her. "Don't treat me like a kid. First you yell at me like a psycho and then you are saying leave it. Is that how you treat people?" This time she really hit my nerve. "Don't shout at me. And how I treat people is my personal problem, you stubborn girl." I thundered. "As if I care" she said abruptly. "I wish I never see you again." She continued.

Well, I thought completely opposite.

I smirked and was about to leave, when I saw blood coming out from the cut. Caused by me. I went to her, I knew she needed help. I asked her, but she refused. Of course, I understood it. I sat on my bike and pretended I was heading to the direction I was going before.

She got up very slowly and stood over there. She saw a tree nearby. She caught the handle of her bicycle and walked limping there. She kept the bicycle at a distance and sat down under the tree for its shade. She waited for some time. I felt bad for her. I knew she would be cursing me for this. Later she stood and was about to leave to go home. She walked very slowly. It is when I came there from behind. "I had offered you help but it is your fault that you refused." She turned around and saw me. I knew she was very angry. "I think I had told you to leave, didn't I?" She said sarcastically. Nice sarcasm, I thought. "Yeah, but I thought you needed help. And that you wouldn't name it." I told her.

"I don't" she said.

"I don't care. I will see to it that you are alright." I said.

Why are boys so stubborn? She thought.

Before she could react, I carried her in my arms and headed towards a pond. i placed her carefully at the side and took a big cloth from the bag I had.

Woah.. he had belongings in that bag or what.. I heard her thinking.

I turned to look at her, and she doubted that I was reading her mind. I took the cloth and made it wet. Later I folded it on the large cut on her knee and tied it carefully. She seemed to be strong I thought.

His hands... why were they so cold.? I had to give a reason for it, without leading her to suspicion.

"I am from Oymyakon in Russia. It is very cold there, no wonder my hands are cold." I said casually.

'Oh' she uttered. She must have thought something, to which I didn't pay attention.

When i was done, she felt that her pain was less now. "Thank you" she said.

"No problem. I helped just because that you were hurt because of me. "

Well, that last sentence pricked me like thorn. Oops, I must've not said that.

"Or else you wouldn't have done it?" She asked. Can't she just stop being curious.

"I think it is late. Your parents must be worried." I said, watching the sun set. I had to leave now.

I knew he was avoiding my question. Damn smart, I thought.

I wanted to know her name, so I asked her.

"By the way, I am Dominic." I said. I brought my hand forward to shake her hand. Hoping that she would shake it and tell her name.

"Isabella." She said, shaking my hand.

"Should I drop you at home?" I suggested.

"No thanks. I am feeling much better now."

"Okay then, will meet next time." I said and ran off.

That night

That night, I just started to think about her. Isabella, what a beautiful name. I thought. I wanted to meet her again. Wait, why am I thinking about her. It could be dangerous, for me as well as her. I just have to forget her. She was a human after all. It is when I sensed a smell. It was hers! She was here, or was it just my imagination. It was still there for a few minutes, and later it vanished. I heard my sister was talking about me to somebody. Was it her? It is when I went out to check. There was nobody around except my sister.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Were you talking with somebody?"

"Yup, our neighbor, Miss Brooks. Why?"

"I heard you talking about me."

"Yup, she is in your school.

I didn't want to tell my sister, or else she would start teasing me.

OK, I told and went in.

**How was it? Hoped you liked this chapter.. Reviews please.**


	5. New friend

**Hello,** I **made some changes. The boy's name is changed from Dominic to Mitchell.**

5\. **New friend**

"Ahhhh" I yawned. It was 6:30 in the morning.I saw that my wound was healing quickly. Strangest thing, I thought. I got up, brushed my teeth, and changed into new clothes. I wore a black T-shirt which had a picture of guitar on it and maroon color pants. I took my school bag headed to the dining table where I saw my brothers were ready and having their breakfast. My father had gone in his office. He was a computer engineer and my mom was actually a wedding planner, but she quit the job for us.

"Good morning" I greeted.

"Your face is shining brighter today" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah, is it because of him." Chris teased.

I should have known.

"Oh no, not like your face does when you see Olivia." I shot back a reply.

"Wait, what? When did I started looking at your friend, ha?" He asked, in his i-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about tone.

"Please, don't tell me you don't like her." I replied in a low tone so that mom does not hear.

"It is a misunderstanding, Bells. I don't like her that way. Now please, excuse me." He sounded serious, went to the main door and left.

When I turned back I saw that Jake was adjusting his chair to stand and was giving me a standing ovation.

"What?" I asked, sounding bored.

"I don't know how you are so amazing!" Jake claimed.

"Make it clear and quick, Jake. We have to go to school."

"I mean how can you figure out who likes who" Jake said proudly.

"Thanks." It is when I glanced at the clock. "C'mon brother, it is 7:30." I told him.

"Good bye mom," we yelled.

"Good bye, have a nice day" she said.

**In the school bus.**

Here I was, heading to school. I was sitting on the first next to the window. Sitting next to me was Olivia. The bus stopped. I saw Janice entering the bus along with her pals. She is the head cheerleader of our school. We were friends then, but since she got the high post, she was brainwashed. Yes, they were the jerks of our school. They just bossed around, behaved badly with the juniors. Yes, we had enmity between us.

It is when she noticed me and Olivia. She came to us and waved, "Hey, nice to see you." I mean, you expect that from me? I thought. I pretended to be watching the scene outside the window. It was very cold and sun was hidden behind the clouds. It might rain, I guessed. "Hi, now will you please tell me the purpose you are here for?" Olivia asked. "Yeah, this is our seat, so will you two please do some hard work and go find another seat?" Janice acted as if she was requesting, but I knew she was ordering. "And what if we refuse you?" I asked. Janice looked at me and smirked. "You know very well what I can do, isn't it, Isabella. You seems to be forgotten the punch you got last time" she reminded me.

Ya, two years back. When she was threatening a nerd girl and I intervened. It was when we engaged in a fight. And she had punch me. I did give her punches as well, but that punch of hers was too hard.

"Even you were served with punches, don't forget that." I pointed out.

"But those were okay for me, isn't it?" She asked me.

"Same. I didn't get hurt either. And then you were the one who was crying during intervals to gain other peoples attention." I smirked.

"I..." she roared.

"Stop you too" we turned and saw Miranda. She had entered just now. "Why are you people shouting like crazies? You both are disturbing the driver. It is when I saw his face on the side view mirror. It was very annoyed. "But she started it not me. She was forcing us to leave our seat." I defended myself. Then I turned to Janice and told her, "See, there isn't your name carved over here. So just shut up and go find another seat, you got it?" "But neither did yours, either" she argued. "I don't care. We came first, so we sat. Now don't waste your time and go." I told her. She showed me thumbs down and went with her pals. She doesn't know what mistake she has done by reminding me.

"Hey Miranda." Olivia greeted. "Hi, prep girl. How is everything going?" She asked. "Fine" she replied. She sat on the seat opposite to ours. She didn't like anyone sitting on the seat next to her. Same goes in classes.

In my first class

I and Olivia were walking on the stairs. "Bells, did you check which class you are in on the paper. I just hope we are in the same class." She told.

"Me too." I checked my paper. It was SI 10 class of Social Science. I loved that subject.

"SI 10, Social Science." I told.

"F4 7, Mathematics." Olivia told sadly. I tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Olivia. We might in one class next time. Kay, bye. I have to find my class."

We already reached the 1st floor. "Let's check this floor for our classes." Olivia suggested.

"Not ours, only mine" I told. Before she could ask why I pointed to the class we were standing next to right now. There was a black plate at the top on the door. "Oh, I didn't see, thanks." She said and wandered in.

Now I started searching for my class. Yes, I finally found it. I went in and sat on the first seat. Students started coming in the class. I saw that Emily was in my class and she was sitting with Nicholas, her cousin. I waved them hello and adjusted my seat. I was taller than my mom but shorter than my dad. Me and Chris were almost the same height. Despite being plump, Jake did have a good height.

Then suddenly I saw Brian coming in the class. I dont know why, but he sort of liked me since 6th grade. He waited for a chance to get me when I broke up. He waved hi casually, and he was coming towards me to sit next to me when I saw Ronnie coming behind him. "Hey, Brian. I need to tell you that this is not the class you are looking for." He shouted. Brian looked puzzled. His face had an expression as if he was pushed in mud. "What does that mean?" Brian asked. "That means your class is SI 01 and not SI 10." It is when Ronnie saw me. "Hey Isabella, nice to see you in this class." I waved. "Same.' He then turned to Brian and asked him, "You are coming, aren't you?" Brian was red with anger. He felt like crushing Ronnie across the wall, I could tell. "Yeah" he roared. He glared at Ronnie before going out, and Ronnie headed to his class.

5 minutes Mandi ma'am entered. She was sweet, but she can be strict at times. We greeted good morning and took our seats. She started taking our attendance.

"Daniel Fox"

"Present ma'am"

"Emily Sterling"

"Present ma'am"

"Amelia Jane"

"Present ma'am"

"Isabella Brooks"

"Present ma'am" I replied lazily. That's how most of the students reply.

It is when she said. "M. Sanchez.' But no one answered.

I realized. Is it Kallie's brother, I thought. The teacher asked again. Again no reply. Now she was starting to get frustrated. She asked again, "Mr. M Sanchez." She yelled this time.

"Yes miss." There came a reply at last. Everyone looked at the door. It was a guy with a jacket, maybe 6'1, very tall. I just kept looking at him. We could not see his face, it was covered with the top covering of his jacket. I still don't know what to call it. But ma'am was not amused.

"Is this the time, Mr. To come in class?" She asked sternly.

But the guy seemed cool. Didn't expect from Kallie's brother. _Actually did not expect from anybody._

"I had come early, madam. But Diane ma'am needed help with her papers fallen on the floor. So I helped her. Was it wrong of me?" He asked dramatically. I might start liking this guy.

"No." Is all she could say. She pointed out to my table, indicating to sit next to me.

Woah, I thought. What luck.

It is when he uncovered his face.

What... no. It cannot be him. He was Mitchell.

"By the way, I am Mitchell." He told ma'am. I am damn sure all the girls must be jealous. And some glaring at me. He sat next to me. He didn't look a bit surprised. Must have seen me outside school in the morning, I guessed. "Hi, again" he said with a smile.

"Hi' I replied. I couldn't be bad with him, even after he helped me heal my wound.

"You have a good heart" he said with a smile.

I didn't get what he meant but I just thought to ignore it or get fired from the class. Ma'am was teaching us about the fossils found in different places in the world. She was teaching us about weapons and and early kings, which was the boring part. Mitchell looked as bored as me. I whispered to him. "You are bored just as me, isn't it." He nodded without looking at me. "Usually I like this class but I don't know why, but I am not interested in it today" I told him. He nodded. Why was he not replying me? "Kay, do you like this subject? Or not?" I asked. This time he looked at me and whispered. "Do you usually talk this much or is it just with me?" He asked. I blushed a bit. "No, I do talk." I told him. "You look cute when you blush" he whispered. I decided to change the topic. "I think we must pay attention to the teacher or we might fired now." I told.

He seems to be less talkative, unlike me.

The bell rang. Everyone took their bags and headed for their respective classes. I was about to say bye to Mitchell, but he disappeared from nowhere. Just like he came yesterday for my help.

In the remaining 3 classes I couldn't get to see him. I felt bad about it. Um, Janice was in one of my classes, but fortunately she was sitting far away from me. During recess I and Olivia were sitting in the cafeteria.

**In the cafeteria**

"What? That cute new guy at school met you yesterday!? Yeah!" Olivia was about to scream, but I covered her mouth with my hand. "Do you want the entire school to know now? Just be quiet, will you." I scowled. "But tell me, what did exactly happen? Did you fall and he caught you?!" She was so overexcited. "Don't be so excited. It was nothing like that. And please, I don't even know him much' I told sincerely. "Okay, okay" she said.

It was just when he came in the cafeteria. He smiled at a person and sat on his table. I just started watching him. It is when I realized and looked away. I saw Janice entering with her pals, waiting for a chance to bully. A nerd boy was walking with his books, but they stopped him and ordered, "hey, this is a cafeteria. Not your stupid libraries. Take this books and go somewhere else" he nodded. Nobody had the guts to refuse her, because her dad was the chairman of our school committee. Despite her being rich, she had to travel to school by bus as her parents wanted so.

It is when she saw Mitchell. "Hey, handsome" she said. Such a slut, I thought. He said hi. "I heard that you are new in this school, mind coming with for a movie after school?" She asked. What a bitch. "No, I am busy. I cannot make it." He said. "What about tomorrow?" She asked. "Actually I am very busy, and I told you I cannot make it." "You know who I am? No one dares to say no to me" She asked him, appearing as if was a VIP. "Ya, a bitch" he smirked. Everyone burst into laughter. I could hear giggles from behind. "How dare you! Janice gets whatever she wants, no matter what. And who you think you are, huh?" She asked. "Oh really, then do tell this Janice , that she has not bought people's life to play with" he said. I could see Janice's anger for him. "I will make sure you will pay for it" she said before going. Then she saw us and growled. I am damn sure everyone will be having huge respect for him.

I went towards him. He saw me. "You are amazing. I never thought anybody would shut the hell out of Janice. By the way I am Isabella Brooks."

"I know that. You had told me your name yesterday." He told.

"Ya, but I wanted to introduce myself to you again." I told.

"In that case, here, Mitchell Sanchez." He told shaking his hand. I shook it. His hands were still cold.

"Have a seat.'' he said.

"You are Kallie's brother, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, and you are the neighbor of ours who was asking about me." He told.

"Yeah, seems like she told you" I said.

"Yes. By the way, why were you curious about me?" He asked. I was totally blank.

"Er,no. I wasn't. It was just that you had shifted two weeks ago and you were not in notice." I told.

"OK, just chill." It is when he looked the other side. "I think you kept your friend on waiting." He told.

I saw Olivia. She looked annoyed. 'Oops' I muttered and went to Olivia.

" I am so sorry Olivia, I totally forgot you" I said, and at such a volume that I am damn sure Mitchell heard.

"Nothing will do with sorry. You will have to do my homework for today as compensation." She ordered. I agreed. I heard Mitchell chuckle. At that time I heard the bell ring. "Quick, let's go before we miss the bus." I looked for Mitchell but he was not in the sight. We walked out of the school.

**How was it? Hope you like it! Reviews please.** I **felt lazy to write more.**


	6. Confrontation

**You must be thinking this is inspired by that incident in which Edward saves Bella during an accident in the beginning. To tell the truth, yes** I **am.** I **will try to make it different, though. And reviews, please.**

6\. **Confrontation**

I and Olivia missed our bus. So we decided to just walk. We were very hungry now. The climate was cold as it was monsoon. Luckily we had umbrellas if there is rain. Many people were flocked on the roads. There were cars moving as well. I saw Mitchell standing at the roadside with Kallie. More people were walking on the footpaths, some with babies in their arms. He was looking at me. Olivia said, "Bells, that way is my house, want to come?" She asked.

No, I replied. She said bye and ran. I had to cross the road now. I took a step, when I saw someone calling out to me. I turned around and saw Howard. I waved at him, but then I saw Mitchell was there next to me and stopped the car with his hand which was about to dash at me. Everyone started screaming at the sight. I was startled. The driver came out and yelled at me, "what the heck you think you are doing?"

I was not in the condition to talk. "And what you think you are doing Mr, you can't see a girl crossing a road.

Mitchell defended me. "If anything happens to her, you will be behind bars, you get it?" He told.

The driver got frightened. He begged to forgiveness. People started flocking around us. "What happened? Is she fine?" "Quick, let's take her to the hospital" people shouted. It is when my father came there. "Bella, are you alright?" He worried. They rushed me to the hospital. I didn't knew why they were worrying so much, I had an injury on the arm and a scar on my forehead.

**At the hospital**

My mom, brothers, dad surrounded me. The doctor came in, and told everyone to leave the room as I needed rest. My father stayed behind and talked with the doctor, who happened to be my father's friend. "Is there anything serious about her?" He asked. "No, there's nothing to worry, just some minor bruises, it is. Lucky girl, I must say. Or else it could have been difficult." The doctor said. I felt relief. I asked my father.

"Dad, where's Mitchell?"

"Bella, are you talking about my son?" The doctor asked. I got puzzled.

"Your son?" I questioned.

"Yes, our neighbour. He is Dr. Carlisle Sanchez's son." My father told.

"Yes." I told.

"No, he was nowhere in sight. Why do you ask?" My dad said.

" What do you mean by he was nowhere in sight. He's the one I should thank. Its because of him I am safe."

"My son.." doctor continued. "likes to help people. Plus, he runs very fast. And then leaves as fast as he could."

Oh, dad muttered.

"Can I meet him. I wanted to say thank you." I requested.

"Yes, but not now. Richard, let's go out. Let her rest." The doctor suggested. They went out of the room.

First I thought that Mitchell and Kallie are orphans. But if they have parents why are they staying separate, I thought. It is when the door opened. I thought it would be Mitchell, but no. It was Kallie.

"Hey" I said, trying to get up.

"Don't move, just rest." She whispered, with concern in her voice. I nodded.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I am feeling good. The doctor, I mean your dad, told us that just some minor injuries. And nothing else." I told.

"Ya, I came to know that you told your dad that Mitchell saved you." She asked.

"Um, yeah" I answered.

"Now listen what I am saying. When your dad or anybody asks you, don't tell anything about Mitchell." She told.

"But why?"

"Think its an order, Isabella. I don't want to risk your safety." She ordered.

I didn't have enough energy to talk, but I thought it would not be nice to question anymore. I nodded and she smiled. "Have rest." She told. She carresed my forehead. It is when I went to sleep.

2 **hours later**

I woke up with a start. I looked around and saw that it had been 2 hours I was sleeping. I didn't like sleeping for hours in daytime. I saw that nobody was around. I wanted to meet Mitchell desperately, to know how he made it to my rescue so fast. No, I am not going to believe that he ran very fast and all. I crept out of the room. I found nobody in sight. I knew Mitchell would be here. I checked in the rooms through windows, but I didn't find him. I went more further, and in the corner I saw Carlisle, Kallie and Mitchell discussing something, which I could not hear. I hid and tried to hear their conversation.

"Mitchell, do you think it was fine to risk our identity in order to rescue her." Carlisle chided Mitchell in a whisper. _Identity, what identity?_ I thought. It is when he made some gestures with his hands, indicating to be quiet. He told them something more softly, which I could not hear. Why are they talking so softly, I thought.

Kallie and their dad nodded and left. Yeah, this was the chance to confront Mitchell. Before I could do anything, I found a hand on my shoulder. It was Mitchell's. I screamed, but he kept his hand on my mouth, cutting it off. "Were you eavesdropping?" He asked. I felt shivers flow in my veins. "N-no.. I wanted to"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you wanted to ask questions, right? That's why you sneaked out from your room, even when told to rest, desperate to ask how I came to rescue... blah blah.. I don't think there's a need for you to know, you get that!" He interrupted.

"I want to know! I have right to know! And you have to tell me, better understand." I demanded.

I could see fiery in his eyes. "I won't tell, what are you gonna do?" He said.

"I will tell everybody about your speed..." I was about to continue, but then he pinned me to the wall, and caught my wrist tight. "Say one word, you are gone. And I know very well you are not going to tell anybody" he appeared evil. "Believe me or not, I run very fast. That's how I could save you." He said, and let his grip on me loosen. I breathed heavily and ran. Tears were falling from my eyes. I never felt so much pain before. Usually I never cared when somebody hurt me. I opened the door of my room and wandered in. I crept on my bed and cried silently, so that nobody should know I'm crying. So that was the real Mitchell, whom I met yesterday. Ferocious and demanding. I never felt betrayed before this, even when my bf's broke up with me.

**Mitchell's POV**

_Stupid girl, what was she thinking._ She could have got herself hurt. Waving at somebody in the middle of the road, and not bothering to look around. Without thinking anything, I stepped forward to rescue her. But she still got few bruises on her arms. And the driver was yelling at her. I got so angry, that I wanted to bite him off, but if I do so we will be exposed. So we just argued, and when he got startled with the name of police, he admitted defeat. People started flocking around. I was about to take her to the hospital. Just then I saw her father approaching. I thought it would be better to just leave her here. Her father came and took her to the hospital. Her eyes were searching for me, but I hid from her. Of course, nobody saw me run with my speed. I saw Kallie, who seemed to be upset with me. I said a silent sorry to her, to which she approved. We left for the hospital.

**In the hospital**

I and Kallie arrived there, waiting for my dad to give us updates of Bella. Yes, he was the head doctor here as well as Isabella's doctor. It is when Kallie told me that Isabella's father, Richard, is my father's childhood friend. When i asked her whether Richard knows about our secret. She told that she doesn't know. I should have known. After a few minutes, dad came out and took us at a corner. I did not want to ask my dad about Richard knowing anything, so I asked him about Bella. "Is she fine?" I asked. "Yes, she is fine, only has some minor injuries on the arm. Now excuse me, I will talk about it later." He was about to leave when he told Kallie. "Kallie, just go to Isabella and just ask her not to disclose about Mitchell saving her." She nodded and went in Isabella's room. I just hoped she didn't become violent if Bella asked too many questions. After a few minutes she came out and said. "She has agreed. But I am damn sure she will be seeking for answers. Now she's asleep. You can talk to her personally, later. You know my spell , she wont be awake before 2hours." She said and drove off. Her dad came and sat to the chair next to me. "Did she come to know about your speed?" He asked. _He knew about us!_ "What do you mean?" I pretended. "Don't act,you know very well what I mean." "I don't know, but she has questions. A lot of questions." I told. "Can I ask you one thing, Richard?" I asked.

"Yes."

"How did you know about us, and still so calm?"

"Son, I am your father's childhood friend, best friend, don't forget it." He said.

Oh, I uttered.

2 **hours later**

I was standing near the door, watching Bella sleep. She looked even more beautiful. Kallie was sitting on a chair. We persuaded Richard to go home, though he had doubts whether we will be able to control our temptations. At last he agreed and went. It is when I saw Dad coming towards us. He caught my hand and took us in a corner.

"Mitchell, do you think it was fine to risk our identity in order to rescue her." Carlisle chided me. Yeah, I did call him Carlisle sometimes.

It is when my nose caught a familiar smell. Of a _human._ I looked around but saw no one.

_Identity, what identity?_ I caught a thought. So it was Isabella. She was hiding in the other side. I made gestures to dad and sis, in a low voice and told them to be quiet. They nodded and left. Yeah, my guess was right, she would come to confront me. But, before she can do anything, with my speed, I went to her back and kept my hand on her shoulder. She got startled, and screamed. I cut it off shortly by keeping my hand on her mouth. "Were you eavesdropping?" I asked. Shiver was flowing down her veins.

"N-no.. I wanted to"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you wanted to ask questions, right? That's why you sneaked out from your room, even when told to rest, desperate to ask how I came to rescue... blah blah.. I don't think there's a need for you to know, you get that!" I interrupted.

"I want to know! I have right to know! And you have to tell me, better understand." She demanded.

She could see fiery in my eyes. "I won't tell, what are you gonna do?" He said. I really wanted to tell her,but it could be dangerous to my community.

"I will tell everybody about your speed..." She was about to continue, but then I pinned her to the wall, and caught her wrist tight. "Say one word, you are gone. And I know very well you are not going to tell anybody" I appeared evil. "Believe me or not, I run very fast." I said, and let my grip on her loosen. She breathed heavily and ran. Tears were falling from her eyes. _Forgive me, Bella._ I thought. She never felt so much pain before, she thought. Usually she never cared when somebody hurt her. She opened the door of her room and wandered in. I went near the door and saw her from the window. She crept on her bed and cried silently, so that nobody should know she was crying. I felt like going to her and hug her tight. But for the time being, I had to maintain a distance. She thought of me as a demanding and ferocious person, which she saw in me yesterday. And I know that I am not always like that. I went away from there, not wanting to see her grief. I was sitting in my dad's cabin, of course not sitting on _his_ chair.

"Feeling sorry, to hurt _your_ girl.?" I heard Kallie say it. Can't she just leave me alone, I thought.

"She is not mine" I told her.

"Don't lie to me, bro. I know very well you have feelings for Isabella. Not that you will name it." She teased.

"And why do you think so?" I asked her sarcastically.

" Because you are turning to your delicate side, bro, and I know you never felt like that before. Always you were so frustrating and aggressive. Less talkative. Except when you were roaring on Brooks."

"You heard it, you eavesdropper!" I almost thundered.

" Ya, just like she was doing it." She said.

"She just wanted to talk, sis. She didnt have such intention." I defended.

"Okay, okay. I lose. Happy? I just wanted to tell if you like her so much, then express it..." she suggested.

"Out!" I roared. She chuckled and left.

Here I am, thinking about Isabella. And the other side being rude.

**How was it? You must be thinking I will ask for reviews. Yeah, I think you must read it and give review. Also, do tell your friends about my stories. And yes, reviews do give boost for writing. I am just telling this because I could not garner enough reviews from the 6 chapters.**


	7. Ignored

**Ignored** :(

Next day in the evening I was given discharge. I still had few bruises, but they did not ache as before. I totally forgot about Mitchell. My mom and dad scolded me a lot. I deserved it, of course. My brothers also took turns for scolding. But I knew, that they didn't scold me for fun, but because of worry. After school Miranda, Emily, Howard, Olivia and Damien had come to meet me in the hospital. Howard repeatedly begged for forgiveness, he said if he hadn't called out to me I wouldnt had been in this state. I told him that there was no need for him to say sorry, but he wouldn't listen.

I could finally walk, but slowly. Mom, dad, Jake, Christopher and I sat in our car. I was sitting at the back, in the middle with my brothers at both my sides. We reached our home. My dad had told me not to tell anybody that Mitchell saved me. I didn't understand why dad was like that. My mom helped me get up from my seat. I told her it was no need to help, I can walk. She said fine, and I walked. I looked around. Mitchell was nowhere in sight. No, their door was not locked. Maybe they were sitting inside the house. I decided to just forget it and we entered in our house. I went in the living room and sat on the sofa. I was fed up with sticking to the bed in the hospital for two days. I told my mom there was no way I was going to rest more. She agreed and smiled. Christopher came next to me and asked.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, go on." I told him.

"Did someone save you? I mean to say, meeting with an accident and left only some bruises, it doesn't really happens, you know. There has to be someone to help.."

"Yes, a man did save me, but ran afterwards." I told the half truth.

"Oh, did you say thanks?"

"Didn't get a chance to. He ran away as soon as dad came."

"Oh, but we must thank him." Jake interrupted.

"Yeah, if we meet again." I said with slight sadness in my tone, but my brothers did not notice it.

"Why don't we find him?" Jake suggested.

"Jake...I mean, seriously. You kidding me? In this big city, how will we find him?" Chris chided.

"Stop it you too. Just let me sit and relax." I yelled. They became silent and remained quiet.

**Late night**

I was still awake. I was hoping to see Mitchell and know why he was so harsh yesterday. I opened the door and went out in the balcony. I did not see Kallie painting in her balcony, like usual. I felt disappointed. I glanced down and suddenly saw Mitchell going out of the house and wandered off on his bike. I wanted to stop him, but that wouldn't be right. I went back in my room.

**The next day**

My dad decided to drop me at school today. Jake was insisting that he also wanted to go to school in the car. But I was the only one who received special treatment, for I am sure Jake must be jealous for it.

I came out of my car and waved bye to my dad. Most of the kids were looking at me. I didn't want any attention. I just hope Janice doesn't cause me any trouble, at least till I am okay. Luckily I met Olivia near the gate and we went together. And guess what, me and Olivia were in the same class. I felt so happy!

Our first class was of Languages. I felt the subject pretty boring, while Olivia just loved it. We were sitting together. I saw Mitchell coming in the class and sat two benches behind me. Wow, he just ignored me. And thank god, I don't have to face him, i thought. But part of me also felt bad. Our class started, and a teacher entered in with books.

"I think she is new, never saw her before." Olivia whispered.

Yeah, I murmured.

Olivia looked at the back and was staring at someone. "What?" I asked. "Why is Mitchell's face like he has hatred for the teacher?" "I don't know, maybe they know each other." I suggested.

"Good morning students." Our new teacher's voice echoed. This brought attention from the students.

"My name is Karen Sinclair and I am going to teach languages."

"Good morning ma'am." Everyone greeted.

After this, she started teaching and gave us notes. 40 minutes later bell rang. I felt relief, it is when I saw Olivia was missing! Where the heck she has gone, I thought. I saw, as usual, Mitchell had left the class. I went out of the class only to see Olivia chatting with the teacher. _Or should_ i _say, discussing._

"Don't worry Oliver..." ma'am told.

"Ma'am, it is Olivia." My friend interrupted.

" Yeah, miss Olivia. It is very easy, and I will see to it that you understand it, but in the next class." She assured.

Olivia said thank you and saw me near by. She caught my hand and took me to the teacher.

"Ma'am, this is my friend Isabella. She doesn't doesn't like this subject. I mean such an interesting subject. Can you also explain it to her." Olivia requested. _Olivia, why do you always blabber. Always trying to copy me, eh?_

"See, I will explain her too. Excuse me, I have other classes as well you too. So please go." Miss Karen smiled, but I knew she thought Olivia as a retard.

"I don't think there was a need for it, Olivia." I told her frankly. She just winked and we headed to other classes.

Things were starting to get bad, like Janice talking about me loudly enough in the corridors for me to hear, not getting to sit next to my friends, and seeing Mitchell ignoring me. Oh, I was so addicted to this guy! Even after he just treated me like a jerk. I just decided to focus on my classes and see if there is something pleasant happening. Everyday, no matter what, I always fill up my diary, with bad as well as good experiences. So I didn't knew if something nice will be there for my diary.

It was interval, I came in the cafeteria. Olivia had gone with someone for a project, so she could not make it to come along. I went towards a vacant table and went to sit on the chair. And I see what? Mitchell was actually flirting with Janice! They were smiling and laughing. I should have known, _he is_ a _jerk._ They sat on a table and were chatting. A few seconds later, I saw them doing high five. I was so angry on that guy, first being nice and then taking side of the evil.

"Ma'am, would you like to have a cappuccino?" I heard Mitchell say it. Eeks.

"Yeah, as you wish." Janice said seductively. _God save the lad from the vixen._

He went from there to order some cappuccino.

"Hey, Bella" I heard a voice from behind, it was Brian.

"Hi, and please my name is Isabella, not Bella." I told firmly.

"May I sit down?" He asked. I nodded.

"Olivia sent a message, she told you not to wait for her, as she will have some important work to do."

"Yeah, but I will be going by car, because of my injured leg." I told.

"Not only today, but for the next two weeks she will be busy." He told.

I asked him why. But he told he had no idea about it. I took sips of my coffee and left.

**After two weeks, at home**

Everyone were busy with their studies, so was I. The bruises were healed. And the war between Janice and me continued, as always. Last but not the least, Mitchell was ignoring me, and roaming with Janice.I didn't want to think about anything now and will concentrate on my studies. I heard Christopher and Jake shouting loudly and when I was unable to bear the noise anymore I went in their room and threw open the door.

"Why are you trying to make this house hell? Can't you just play without making noise?!" I yelled. Yes, they were playing the highest rated racing game dad had bought for Chris's b'day last year. They paused their game as soon as I came.

"Now see who is shouting?" Chris teased.

"Don't you try to be over smart. You people can also play silently. No need to make noise and disturb the environment." I told them dramatically.

"You telling me of environment, ha?" Chris said with utter confidence.

" Chillax, sis. Mom dad are also not at home. So were are just enjoying to ourselves for some time. Let us just chill." Jake pleaded. Yes, mom dad had gone to a friend's _party...without taking us._

"Fine, but I don't want your noise to disturb my ears. Deal?" I told.

"Yeah" they said at the same time.

I came back in my room, and looked around. Homework was done, assignments were completed, and I was damn bored. So I went to my computer and logged in Facebook. No, not much people were online. I just checked through the news feed for jokes, updates and friends. Just then I saw on top I had a friend request. It was Kallie! She had sent me request right now, means she is online. Her name was written as _Kalie_ Margarita _Sanchez._ Who is Margarita, I thought. Maybe her mother. I clicked accept. Just then a message popped. Yes, as expected, it was Kallie.

"Hey, how's life" - Kallie.

"Hi, its good. WBU?" - Me.

"Fine"

I didn't know what to say next. So I just hoped for her to type something. And see, she did.

"Do you know Miley?" - Kallie.

"No' who is she?" - Me.

"Janice's sister." - Kallie.

"I didn't know she had a sister. I thought she was the only child. But what of her?"

"Yeah, that only. Y'know, Miley is grounded for one month... because of Janice."

"Oh" - Me.

"Janice accidently lost her dad's car keys. N she put d blame on hr sis. Miley is not d fvt of her dad as Janice, and besides she is younger. So she was put on target." - Kallie.

"And how did u come to know about it?" - Me.

"Mitchell nwdays hangs out with Janice, dn't u knw that? She tld him." - Kallie.

Huh, I knew it very well. But I pretended as if not.

"But I heard deer was a quarell btwn dem, isn't?"

"No, d prob btwn them is solved." - Kalllie.

"Can I ask u sumthing b4 leaving" - Me.

She typed yes. I continued.

"Who is Margarita?" Er, Ur mom?" - me.

"Yeah, I like to use my mom's name, but I use it only on fb" - Kallie. I typed bye and then glanced at the clock, it was 9:30. I must go to sleep now. I turned off my computer, brushed my teeth and gone to sleep.

**The next day**

The next day, I woke up earlier. I was proud of that. I looked around my room, it was neat and tidy. Unlike my brother's room. I doubt how I got to sleep with the noise outside. I went in my bathroom and brushed my teeth. After brushing I sat on my bed and relaxed. The door opened, and my mom came in.

"How was the party?" I asked. Of course I was upset with my dad and mom for not taking me for the party.

"It was nice.. and late. I am so sorry I couldn't take you along because we thought you children will be bored there. We reached Home at something 12 o'clock, and found you three sleeping." My mom said.

"Its okay mom. We are not angry." I smiled. Actually not we, only my brothers.

I got up from my bed and went downstairs. It was 5:45, and nothing I could do right now. So I just watched T.V, with a low volume. Later, my brothers woke up and came sat next to me. "Did I disturb you?" I asked.

"Nope.' They said. We just sat there, watching TV for 15 minutes.

**At school.**

It was first class, of Mathematics. I hated it. The teacher was also depressing, as always. I just looked around. No, my besties were not here. Not like everyone was unknown, but some rarely talked to me. A boy was sitting next to me. He had chubby cheeks and had dimples. He was sort of nerdy. He was smart enough and answered the questions well. I was not weak in math, but I was not even great. He was not even that friendly to help me with my doubts.

**In the afternoon**

Olivia was absent today. So I couldn't even meet her at the cafeteria. Today's day was damn boring. I reached home and saw my mom sitting on the sofa. "Hey mom, what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing dear, just exhausted." came the reply.

"Mom, go in your room and relax. You will be fine." I told.

" No, its fine. I will sit here." She told.

"Mom will you please tell me what happened? I am worried." I yelled.

"In the morning, I remembered that bread was finished at home. So I just went in the bakery to buy bread. But it was so hot outside, besides the bakery was closed. So I just went further to another bakery." She explained.

"Mom, I didn't knew you were this much weak for sunlight. " I told.

"Ya, I don't like it. And I also cannot handle it. Your brother, Jake. Also has the same thing.

_Oh, so mumma's boy got the same habit._

"OK. But if you are too tired. You can go to sleep." I replied.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Are you hungry, sweetie, or will wait for the boys.?" She asked. "I will wait.' I told.

Just then my cell phone rang. Howard's name was displayed on the screen. I picked it up and answered. "Hey Howard. What's up?"

"I am good. I just had a request. Will you do what I say?" He asked.

Yes, I told him.

"Okay then, the thing is, I just forgot my journal in my locker. Will you please bring it?" He told.

Ah, I was frustrated. Cant he go himself and bring it, I thought.

"But you can also bring it, isn't it?" I asked politely, though I did not mean it.

"No, I can't. Because you have the locker keys." He told.

"Whaaat?" I shouted.

"Yeah. How could you forget? I gave you the keys in the morning, because you had asked for my science journal to take home for completing yours. I had also told you to take it before leaving for home. Damn, you forgot it!" He exclaimed. Yes, he was right. I really did forget it. And tomorrow we had to submit it. "I am going." I spoke on the phone and ran out of the house. I left a note for my mom.

**At the school**

I came in the school. The watchman asked me why I had come there. I told him that I forgot a book and came back to take it. He agreed and let me in. Some boys of my batch were playing baseball on the ground, and I tried to stay away from them as far as possible, so that the ball shouldn't hit me. I came on the floor where there were everybody's lockers. I searched for Howard's locker. Yeah, here it was. _Howard Smith,_ was written. I opened it with the keys and removed the journal from it. I closed the locker and went downstairs. It is when I saw Mitchell on the way. What was he doing here right now? Maybe he had some urgent work to do. As I walked past him, I saw that his eyes were looking at me. As soon as I noticed it he acted a bit strange. He looked at the other direction. Then I saw him going towards the right corner, and he disappeared from my sight after some moments. Should I follow him? I wanted to do so. But it was not right. After a few seconds, I made up my mind. Yeah, I will go after him. I climbed upstairs and went towards the right, where he had gone to. Where he must've gone? Ah, maybe the gym. Yeah, most of the time he goes there. I ran in that direction. I entered the gym, quietly, so that nobody will notice me. I hid behind a cupboard. I heard Mitchell talking with somebody, but I couldnt see that person's face.


	8. Shock

**Hey guys, before starting this chapter,** I **wanted to give some news. My school will be starting next month, and** I **don't think** I **will be able to complete the chapter after this, within this month. So** I **think** I **can go on** a **long break, but please do not be angry.**

**-Penguindoll**

**Shock**

I glanced to see who was the person. And what? It was Janice. What were they doing over here. I saw Mitchell face leaning towards her. They were kissing! No way. I peeped a little more, and saw that his face was going for her neck. I closed my eyes tight. Shit man, what was I witnessing. It is when I heard a small scream. I opened my eyes. It was Janice screaming. What happened to her, I thought. Then I saw her leaning against the wall, and falling down. I just kept staring at her, still hiding behind the cupboard. A large blood stain was left on the wall as she fell down on the ground. I didn't understand what was going on. It is when I took my eyes off her and looked at Mitchell. SHOCK awaited me! I cannot believe what I just saw. He had fangs, large pointed ones. Blood was on his lips. His emarald eyes were turning ...red. _No, that cannot be... he was_ a _Vampire!_ He just wiped the blood and his fangs started disappearing. I decide to just leave, but then I heard a voice, sinister voice.

"Come out of your hiding, Isabella. I know you are there."

Oh _yeah, vampires had strong sense of smell,_ I _had read in books._

But right now, I did not want to face him. I just wanted to run. What I had gotten myself into.

"You read that we have strong sense of smell, but not our speed?" He laughed.

I did not think of anything. I just ran from there with full speed. But then a hand caught my wrist very tightly. I knew there was no escape. "Leave me. Let me go." I shouted.

"Nobody is at school. Everybody left." He whispered in my ear. "So no need for shouting. I promise I won't hurt you."

I struggled to free myself, but all was in vain. "What do you want from me?"

"I told you I wont hurt you. Now please, come with me. Or else I have my own ways." He told in a polite manner, but I knew it was demanding.

Before I could reply, he grabbed my hand and took me in the gym.

He pointed towards a stool. "Sit there."

I trembled with fear. What he wanted to tell me now, I thought.

"Don't be afraid..." he continued. "I know it is very normal when you meet a vampire.."

"You... wannnted..too..say..some..thing" I stammered.

He sat on his knees down and caught my hand.

"I am so sorry for whatever I had done that day. My dad and sis were scolding me and I got out the frustration on you." He apologized

"Of course I haven't forgiven you, but I accept your apology."

"Thanks. Now that you know about us, i want to tell you more."

_He didn't had to tell about that accident thing,_ I _got it._

"I am not saying anything about the accident on first day, as you got the answer." He answered.

I gulped. "Wait a second, how did you know I was thinking about it?" I asked.

"Oh really, then tell me how I came to know you were thinking about my cold hands when we met first time.?" He asked.

"I don't know." I told. _Did he read minds?_

"Yes. I do" He told. _Shit, first knowing he is_ a _vampire and then knowing he has this mind reading thing._

"Yeah, I know it is frustrating. That someone can read every thought of your mind. But trust me, its not my fault. I am gifted with it." He told.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. He nodded.

"Were you the person who came in my nightmare?" I asked.

"Girl, what are you talking about?" He asked. _Oops, what_ I _said._

"Nothing, nothing. You wanted to tell me something, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Actually, I am here for a mission. Not that I can tell you about it." Mitchell told.

"But there might be a reason for you to take admission in this school, right?" I suggested.

"Exactly." He smiled. "But I can tell you that there is danger in your school." He told.

"Whaa..?" My jaw dropped.

"No, not to worry about till I am here." He assured.

"And may I know why you were ignoring me?" I asked.

"To keep you safe and sound from a monster." He told.

"You mean to say that you did it so that the person doesnt harm me to get you.?" I asked.

"Yeah." Came the reply.

"My father is a vampire, and my mom was a human." He continued.

"That means you are half blood?." I asked.

"No, but my sister is half blood. My mom was a human when my sister was born. But later she was changed. Anything more you wanted to ask?" He questioned.

"What is your age?" I _expected to be around 28._

"Nope, I am 102." He smiled. "It can be difficult to guess age of an vampire as we can look of however age we want." I dropped the journal on the ground and gasped. He giggled.

"Oh, I am 16." I laughed.

"I never saw a human who is chatting with a vampire who is ferocious." He told.

"F-ferocious?" I stammered.

"Yeah, vampires are ferocious. Only my sis can be less ferocious."

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Girl, why you are so talkative?" He looked bored.

"Just last one." I begged.

"Okay ask."

"Why did you bite Janice? You two were hanging out, isn't it?"

"You are stupid, ah? I hate her. Just as you. Just wanted some revenge. Were you jealous?"

"No.. why will I be jealous?" I replied.

"Kay, Kay. Chill.'' He said.

"So will she remember what had happened now?" I asked.

"No, I erased it from her mind."

"How, I didn't see it." I asked.

"It is just a matter of seconds. I had done it just when she became unconscious." He informed.

"Okay."

"Can I tell you something.?" He asked.

"Yes, go on"

"Your father and my dad are best friends and ..." he told.

"Wait wait, you mean to say, that my dad knew about you people?" I got astonished.

"Girl, can't you just let me complete my sentence?" He roared. Woah, now he looked ferocious.

I took my stool to a distance from Mitchell and sat tight. He noticed my fear.

"I am sorry.. I must've not done it. But I get so angry when anybody interrupts me." He apologised again.

What would happen when he gets violent in front of a teacher in such case. I giggled at the thought.

"You are so naughty." He said. Oh, I forgot he was there,

"Let's not get distracted. I was asking you something right." I asked.

"Yes, Richard knew about us." He told.

"Why didn't he tell me then?" I asked.

"My dad Carlisle and Richard are childhood friends, and Richard came to know about us when he saw my father was feeding on a human. Being best friends, your dad promised that he will keep this a secret. But your dad doesn't know about my mind reading gift. My mom was in their class, and my parents fell in love. When Kallie was in my mom's womb, my mom started to face complications as she was still human and she was carrying a half human - half vampire child. After Kallie birth my mom was about to die, but then she was cured. In order not to risk my mom's life, my dad transformed her that following night. 5 years later I was born. Kallie was a rare case. Even though she was less powerful than us, she got the special technique ; of putting people into sleep. And there was no reason to underestimate her as a half blood. Isabella, I know you had the question why we are staying away from our parents.. let's just say it is because of the mission. Anything more you wanted to ask?" He asked.

"Yes, don't you get killed by the sunlight...I mean..?" I asked. I knew he got why I said that.

"The sunlight does itch us, but we don't get killed or turn in dust as you read in books." He replied.

I looked at the watch. It was too late. I am damn sure my mom will be angry.

"Its late. I gotta go. You coming?" I asked.

"No, I have important work to do, you go." He said. I waved bye.

"Hey wait." I heard Mitchell yell. "What now?" I asked.

"Promise me you won't tell anybody about us?" He asked.

"You don't have to mention it, Mitchell. I promise, I won't." I smiled and left.

Befriending a vampire. And then chatting casually.

**Mitchell's POV**.

I knew that Isabella would follow me, and I wanted her to know about us. She was always so curious. I had made sure the boys playing baseball on the ground were gone. I told her. Come out of your hiding, Isabella. I know you are there."

Oh yeah, vampires had strong sense of smell, I had read in books. I heard.

But right now, she did not want to face me. She just wanted to run. She knew we can smell, but not our speed. How innocent, I thought.

"You read that we have strong sense of smell, but not our speed?" I laughed.

She did not think about how I came to know what she was thinking. She just ran from there with full speed. But she was no match for me. But then I caught her wrist very tightly. She knew there was no escape. "Leave me. Let me go." She shouted.

"Nobody is at school. Everybody left." I whispered in her ear. "So no need for shouting. I promise I won't hurt you."

She struggled to free herself, but all was in vain. "What do you want from me?"

"I told you I wont hurt you. Now please, come with me. Or else I have my own ways." I told in a polite manner, but I knew it was demanding.

Before she could reply, I grabbed my hand and took me in the gym.

Ipointed towards a stool. "Sit there."

She trembled with fear. What he wanted to tell me now, she thought.

"Don't be afraid..." I continued. "I know it is very normal when you meet a vampire.."

"You... wannnted..too..say..some..thing." she stammered.

"Yeah, that you know about us, i want to tell you more."

He didn't had to tell about that accident thing, I got it. I heard.

"I am not saying anything about the accident on first day, as you got the answer." I answered.

I gulped. "Wait a second, how did you know I was thinking about it?" She asked. At last it enlightened on her.

"Oh really, then tell me how I came to know you were thinking about my cold hands when we met first time.?" I asked, hoping for her to realize.

"I don't know." She told. _Did he read minds?_

Correct guess!

"Yes. I do" I told. _Shit, first knowing he is a vampire and then knowing he bass a mind reading thing._

"Yeah, I know it is frustrating. That someone can read every thought of your mind. But trust me, its not my fault. I am gifted with it." I told.

"So that means you situated from a place in Russia was a lie." She asked. I said yes.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked. I nodded.

"Were you the person who came in my nightmare?" She asked.

"Girl, what are you talking about?" I asked. I had no idea what she was talking about. Oops, what I said. Must be some nightmare, but why will I come in that.

"Nothing, nothing. You wanted to tell me something, right?" She asked. I also decided to let go of that topic.

"Yes. Actually, I am here for a mission. Not that I can tell you about it." I told.

"But there might be a reason for you to take admission in this school, right?" She suggested. Now this is real Bella.

"Exactly." I smiled. "But I can tell you that there is danger in your school." I told.

"Whaa..?" Her jaw dropped.

"No, not to worry about till I am here." I assured.

"And may I know why you were ignoring me?" She asked.

"To keep you safe and sound from a monster." I told.

"You mean to say that you did it so that the person doesnt harm me to get you.?" She asked.

"Yeah." Came the reply.

"My father is a vampire, and my mom was a human." I continued.

"That means you are half blood?." She asked.

"No, but my sister is half blood. My mom was a human when my sister was born. But later she was changed. Anything more you wanted to ask?" I questioned.

"What is your age?" She expected to be around 28. Babe, its wrong, I thought.

"Nope, I am 102." I smiled. "It can be difficult to guess age of an vampire as we can look of however we want." She dropped the journal on the ground and gasped. I giggled.

"Oh, I am 16." She laughed.

"I never saw a human who is chatting with a vampire who is ferocious." I told her, to make her scared.

"F-ferocious?" She stammered.

"Yeah, vampires are ferocious. Only my sis can be less ferocious."

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Girl, why you are so talkative?" I looked bored. Actually I was.

"Just last one." She begged.

"Okay ask."

"Why did you bite Janice? You two were hanging out, isn't it?" I mean, was there a need to ask?!

"You are stupid, ah? I hate her. Just as you. Just wanted some revenge. Besides I was hungry."

"So will she remember what had happened now?" She asked. So many questions. I hate being asked questions.

"No, I erased it from her mind."

"How, I didn't see it." She asked.

"It is just a matter of seconds. I had done it just when she became unconscious." I informed.

"Okay."

"Can I tell you something.?" I asked.

"Yes, go on"

"Your father and my dad are best friends and ..." I told.

"Wait wait, you mean to say, that my dad knew about you people?" She got astonished. Which lead me to anger. Why was she interrupting me.

"Girl, can't you just let me complete my sentence?" I roared. Woah, now he looked ferocious.

Isabella took the stool to a distance from me and sat tight. I noticed her fear.

"I am sorry.. I must've not done it. But I get so angry when anybody interrupts me." I apologised.

What would happen when he gets violent in front of a teacher in such case. She giggled at the thought. Ow, she was not that simple as I thought. TEENAGE, I thought.

"You are so naughty." I said. Oh, I forgot he was there. I heard.

"Let's not get distracted. I was asking you something right." She asked.

"Yes, Richard knew about us." I told. Of course she would be shocked.

"Why didn't he tell me then?" She asked.

"My dad Carlisle and Richard are childhood friends, and Richard came to know about us when he saw my father was feeding on a human. Being best friends, your dad promised that he will keep this a secret. But your dad doesn't know about my mind reading gift. My mom was in their class, and my parents fell in love. When Kallie was in my mom's womb, my mom started to face complications as she was still human and she was carrying a half human - half vampire child. After Kallie birth my mom was about to die, but then she was cured. In order not to risk my mom's life, he transformed her that following night. 5 years later I was born. Kallie was a rare case. Even though she was less powerful than us, she got the special technique ; of putting people into sleep. And there was no reason to underestimate her as a half blood. Isabella, I know you had the question why we are staying away from our parents.. let's just say it is because of the mission. Anything more you wanted to ask?" I told.

"Yes, don't you get killed by the sunlight...I mean..?" She asked. I knew why she said that.

"The sunlight does itch us, but we don't get killed or turn in dust as you read in books." I replied.

"Its late. I gotta go. You coming?" She asked. Wanted to, but couldn't.

"No, I have important work to do, you go." I said. She waved bye.

"Hey wait." l yelled. "What now?" She asked.

"Promise me you won't tell anybody about us?"

"You don't have to mention it, Mitchell. I promise, I won't." She smiled and left.

At my dad's home, at night.

We had come to my dad's place that night. As it was sunday the next day, there was no need to worry about school. I was standing in the balcony, watching the stars. "Expecting to see Brooks in the stars." I heard. It was Kallie. Why was she so irritating. "No, dont speak rubbish." I spoke.

"I bet she likes you too." She teased.

"C'mon Kallie, she is a kid. And who told you I like her?" I asked. I did have affection for her, but I am damn sure it is just because of our fathers' friendship and she being my friend.

"You might be reading minds, but I know your heart. And it never lies to me, like you do." She said.

"Stop uttering dialogues. I don't like her, neither does my heart. So stop your nonsense." I told sternly, but without facing her. It is when I caught her thought. A boy has a photo of a girl.

Shit, she found Isabella's photo on my mobile! Now she got a reason to tease me. She tapped on my back and showed me my phone. "What is this supposed to mean, my darling brother?" She teased.

"Do you know the punishment to invade someone's privacy, young lady." I thundered.

"Yes, that the invader must tease that person until his face turns red." She laughed.

I was about to reply, but then our mom called out. "Kids, come in. Have your dinner."

"Mom, where is Carlisle?" I asked.

"Mitch, behave. He is your dad." My mom said sternly.

"Just chill. Where is he btw?" I asked. My mom hated it when I called out dad by his name."

"He just got important work to do. So he will be late. Now have your dinner."

Dinner, yeah. She meant blood. I didn't need any human food, but Kallie being a half blood needed a bit.

How was the chapter, hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. And specially sugarplumstar for spreading the word about my story.


	9. Breakup

**Breakup**

**Isabella's POV**

All night I was thinking about Mitchell. I don't know if he felt the same, but I sort of like him. When we met first time I thought he was just a nasty person, but I was wrong. He is very sweet, but it is a pity that he has anger problems. And thank god I didn't think any of such things when with him. Or else he would have scolded me. Yeah, he was 102 and I am 16. He is 5 times bigger my age. Yes it is normal for a vampire to be of that age and still be young.

Now I was at school, luckily Olivia had come to school today. No way I was telling her about Mitchell. Right now we had P.E, and there was given a 5 min break to us.

"Bells, you look changed." Olivia suggested.

"What?" I asked. What does she mean by changed, I thought.

"I mean you look different than usual. Something happened?" She asked.

"No." I whispered. "You must be feeling it as we didn't see each other for many days."

It is when she looked at me and said. "Ah, tell me what happened yesterday in school?" She asked.

"Nothing special." I told. _Actually_ a _lot._

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Since when you need permission from friends to ask questions, continue." I smiled. She smiled back at me.

"Do you like Mitchell?" She asked. I could see seriousness on her face.

"What sort of question is this?" I asked.

"Answer me, yes or no?" She appeared stern.

"But why do you ask?"

"Reply me Bells. Yes or no?" She asked more sternly. I wanted to yell, but then I would be ridiculed as a fool.

"Yes, I like him. Enough?" I said in a whisper. "But why were you asking?"

"Do you have any idea about him?" She asked. I didn't knew what was going on.

"Olivia, make it clear. I have no idea what you are saying about." I demanded.

She took me to a corner and we sat.

"I think its safe if you stay away from him." She ordered.

"Why? He has done no harm to us." I argued.

"I know that, but you don't know anything about him. He is a.." she was about to say, but I interrupted.

"I know who is he." I said, acting calm. Her eyes were wide open in surprise.

"What do you mean you know about him?" She asked, looking straight at me.

"See, he is my dad's best friend's son, and now our neighbour. So of course I know about him." I told her. _Half truth, half truth,_ my mind sang.

"Miss Olivia, before telling about others, just don't forget about yourself." I heard Mitchell say. Olivia's face was covered with anger.

"What are you doing here, _bloodsucker?"_ Olivia growled. She knew. She knew about him a and didn't tell me first.

"Shut up, mutt. First look at yourself and then insult others." Mitchell yelled.

"Wait, wait. Can anybody tell me what's going on. You two are confusing me. Mitchell why are you calling Olivia a mutt? And Olivia, how do you know about him?" I demanded.

"She didn't tell you about herself, isn't it? Well, should I tell her, or you would like to confess to your Bestie yourself?" He asked Olivia.

"Olivia, I kept a secret from you since years. Well, I am a werewolf." She said apologetically.

I couldn't believe my ears. "Wait, wait. How is that possible? You aren't a human?" I asked. _Oh please. Not all can be supernaturals._

"All aren't supernaturals, Bella. Only me and Olivia in this school." Mitchell told.

"Oh, a mind reader. Superb" Olivia said sarcastically.

" Yeah, fortunately." He shot back.

Olivia ignored him and turned to me. "I know its a surprise-on-surprise, but still. You have to deal with it. Only for this stupid rascal, I had to tell you about this." She said, and frowned on Mitchell. He smirked.

"But how did you come to know about this.?" I asked Olivia.

"To tell the truth, the first day I saw him I didn't knew he was a vampire. But then at night, when I was going for shifting, I saw him feeding on a human. My smell to sense vampires is not that great, so I couldn't identify him earlier. And then, I was the one, except you, who saw Mitchell coming at full speed to rescue you that day. People knew that he argued with the driver, but didn't knew that you were safe b'coz of him. " she confessed.

"And I came to know about Olivia when I saw that she absolutely hated silver." Mitchell told.

"Okay, then." I sighed. "Mitchell, can I know why you are here." I asked politely.

"Yea, did Janice come to school today?" He asked.

"I donno." I told him.

"But why do you ask?" Olivia questioned. Leading Mitchell to irritation.

"Simply, Kay, bye." He said and left.

"Come now, whom are you waiting for?" Olivia said. We went back to our practice.

**In the cafeteria**

Olivia and I were sitting on our table. The tables were busy today, with students flocking in one after the other. I completed my journal and gave Howard his book. I still did not believe it. Olivia was a werewolf. I could at least believe it in Mitchell's case, its just a few days that we have met. But Olivia, we are besties since kindergarten. She must've given me idea about it.

I was thinking about it, when I saw that Olivia hold my hand, which was lying on the table.

"I am sorry, Isabella. I know I shouldn't have hide this from you. But what could I do, my parents had warned me not to tell anybody. And you know what, I love football. But I am not even allowed to play in school, so that my werewolf power must not be exposed." She explained.

"It's OK, Olivia. I understand." I assured.

It is when Olivia's expression changed. "Think of the devil and the devil comes nearby." She snorted.

I turned around and saw Mitchell coming, and he sat on the chair. It is when I saw Janice entering. She seemed to be tensed as well as feeling uneasy. I never saw her like that, even when we were friends. That time also, she always used to grumble and keep complaining. But we just ignored her. Of course, she lost some part of memory, thanks to Mitchell.

She headed towards Mitchell. "Mitchell, I don't remember how I got at my home. I was with you na?" She asked sweetly. _Wow, acting innocent._ "Nope, I wasn't with you. After school became over I went home. I have no idea what you are talking about." Mitch told her.

"Tell me the truth, what have you done to me?" She changed her tone from innocent to dangerous.

"Woman, don't you understand what I am saying. How in the world would I know what happened to you. So just get lost." Mitchell ordered.

Janice raised her voice enough for everyone to listen. "Don't play with me, Mitchell. I know very well something has happened yesterday, though I don't remember everything. Speak up or I will complain to the principal."

"You blackmailling me? I told you I don't know anything, so just get lost.." he stood and shouted on her.

"You are hiding something. Why dont you tell me?" Janice blabbered.

"I told you it's nothing. Now get out, you stupid person." Mitchell yelled this time very loudly. What if he loses temper, just as he lost it on me. _Shit._

"You are a nasty dog. I hate you. I am going to _break_ up with you." She shouted to the top of her voice.

I looked around. Everyone were witnessing this epic breakup. I am sure everyone will be thinking Janice as a psycho.

"Wait, wait. Who the heck are you to break up. I break up with you. Who would even want to be in relationship with you, you psycho cheerleader. And the one hanging out with you would be the biggest fool. Now get off my way." He ordered and pushed her aside. She just watched him go away. Ha ha, a notorious girl being humbled. But I am damn sure she will be aspiring for revenge, until she knows about Mitchell.

**Sorry for a short chapter this time. I promise the next one will be longer. And yes, I will be able to publish more 2-3 chapters in this month. WooHoo**!


	10. Attack

**At the garden**

I had gone to Olivia's place at 3:00. We completed our H.W, taught each other and cleared doubts. Later we played chess. We just talked about the werewolves later, and she told me some interesting facts about them. Luckily they didnt crave for human blood. Also that, they eat food just like we humans, but they get hungry a lot. It was 5:00 now, and it was time to leave. Before leaving, I ask Olivia.

"Olivia, do you really like Christopher?"

"You know the answer." She said.

"I mean, it didn't matter first to me when I didn't knew about you. But now, you being werewolf and my brother being..." I said. I didn't want to say anything further.

"Yes, you are right. It is normal in vampire boy-human girl, werewolf boy-human girl relationship. But not in werewolf girl-human guy relation. And we don't have permission to do so, either. So, it might be _impossible."_

She said, with sadness in her voice.

"May I ask you one more thing?" I asked.

"Why do you always have questions?" She looked bored.

"Please." I requested. She nodded.

"Why were you hating Mitchell at the first place. Only b'coz he is a vampire.?" I asked.

"I knew you would ask. Actually, yes. As well as no. I hated him that time because he was dating Janice. And I also knew he was pretending. I thought it was to make you hurt. That's it."

"Oh well, and the good part is I felt he was a fool." I laughed.

"Bells, you hiding something from me?" She asked, her face turning doubtful.

"Nope. Why do you ask.?"

"Janice was behaving crazy today. And I guess you know the reason." She said, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, the thing is. Mitchell bit Janice." I confessed.

"What? Ah, now I am behaving like crazy. Bloodsucker will suck blood of course." She smirked.

"It is when i came to know about him. I just followed him in the gym and saw this." I told.

"Then did he attack you?" She looked horrified.

"No, but he just forced me to sit and listen what he has to say. And please, don't tell this to anyone. I had promised him so." I requested.

"Okay. Now go. It is 5:15 now. We just talked for the 15 minutes and forgot time." She said.

I nodded and left.

On the way I visited my favourite garden, Sunshine Valley. Yeah, it was my favourite park as it was very peaceful. The breeze was soothing, and the birds were chirping tunes. Suddenly I heard a sound, of someone moving. I looked around and saw Karen ma'am, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Hi, you here?" She asked. _Woman,_ I _can't come here?_ I thought.

"Yes, I come here sometimes. Didn't expect you to come over here." I told politely.

" Okay, then. How is your friend doing?" She asked.

"Fine." I told. I glanced at my watch. Suddenly a voice in my mind said. "Move out of there." It was Mitchell.

"Sorry, but I got to leave now. Bye." I rushed, but she stopped me.

"Where are you going, kid. I couldn't talk to you since I came at school. Let's chat." She said.

"Sorry ma'am. But I am late. I got to go." I said and ran off.

"I said stop." She ordered. There was no way escaping now, I thought.

"Turn around." She said. I did so.

"Did you know, what a big mistake you had done by coming here." She said. I didn't get what she meant, but I knew she was being dreadful.

"Ma'am, please be clear. I have no idea what you are talking about." I told her.

"You are Mitchell's buddy. Right?" She said.

"Um, we talk sometimes." I told, trying to make it difficult for her to understand.

"Speak it up." She roared.

"I told you the answer." I said. "Lie to her." The voice said again.

"Are you his friend or not." She asked.

"I am not." I lied.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Let's check it. If he is really not your friend, then he will not care if I hurt you." She laughed.

_What she had on her mind._ I thought.

"What do you mean." I asked.

"I am his enemy, Alexandra." She said. I remembered Mitchell's sentence, that he had told about some danger lurking in our school.

"But why are you pulling me in this.?" I asked.

"Because you are his friend." She said.

"I told you I am not." I said.

Without any warning, she suddenly leaped on me. I had thought she might be vampire or werewolf. She was a vampire.

I knew boxing very well, though it was no match for her. But still, I punched on her face and pushed her few steps ahead. I didn't understand from where I got this power. Maybe somebody helped.

"Who is there?!" She roared. She now looked more dreadful with her now bizarre hair.

"Using my friend as a weapon against me. Not a smart move." Somebody said. And I knew that would be Mitchell.

"How did you get in here." Karen, I mean Alexandra roared. Mitchell just kept watching her with fiery eyes.

"Oh, I forgot. You are powerful. Isn't it." She smirked.

"In one second I could beat you to death, but I will not do it. I knew very well from the first day it was you. But your bad luck, I recognised you even though you put a fake alias and different hairstyle. Now, do you want to surrender or die?" He asked.

"Mitchell!" Alexandra roared. She came running in his direction, very fast.

She was caught his throat with her hand, but Mitchell was faster. He threw her on the ground and started tackling with her. "Isabella, close your eyes. It's an order. For you will not be able to see this." He said.

I closed my eyes, after a few seconds I heard cries... "aahh." It cried.

"Can I open?" I asked. I had no reply. I asked again. "Mmm." He said. I opened my eyes.

I didn't see her. I looked around, she was nowhere in sight. I remembered, once Olivia had told me that vampires turn into dust after being killed. Then I caught Mitchell smiling at me.

"She turned into dust?" I asked.

"You know it. Then why do you ask." He said.

"What exactly did you do to her." I questioned.

"Nothing. Just killed brutally." He said.

"Oh." I uttered.

"Let's go home?" He asked.

"I want to know everything. Please." I requested.

"What do you want to know.?" He asked

"Who was she? That danger you were talking about? Is the matter solved? Or there is one more person to tackle with?" I asked.

"One question at a time." He said.

"Answer it one by one." I said.

"Ah." He said. "Okay, then listen. She is Alexandra, as she already told you. No, not exactly she is the danger. She was just an assistant. She had come over here to gather information about the vampires of Digerati. My clan. She is our rival, the danger I was talking about is the daughter of the vampire king of Olemon, our enemies. This enemity is since 2000 years. Even before I was born. The two covens fought with each other, desperate to destroy each other. The Olemon Princess's name is Aurora. Her parents were killed in our battle, and she wants to avenge it. Some vampires who did not want to fight transfered here, I mean the human society, living in disguise as normal humans. My father took the form of a 15 year old, and started studying at your father's school. Our fathers became best friends, but your father unaware of the facts. Even when he knew about us, he did not feel unsafe, as he knew that my dad will not harm him. Vampires are like that, they never harm their loved ones, either a human or something else. My father was 99 at that time. He had actually come there and living in disguise, to cause trouble in Olemon coven. But later he stopped it, after we were born. He qualified as a doctor and started his practice. But now, it is different. We will also be included in it. A war will be taken place. I, mom, dad and others will be in this war. We had killed many of the opponent's people, so Aurora will be busy raising army. Kallie wanted to take part, but you know her case." He concluded.

"To tell the truth, I felt like listening to a story. No human can even imagine about this. I mean, I don't know about others, but I never imagined it." I said. To this he touched my cheek and told. "I know it." He said. His touch felt good.

"But tell me, how did you know I am here?" I asked.

"Actually, I was following Alexandra. And found you." He said. "You like coming over here, I guess." He smiled.

"Yes, I used to come here with my parents when I was small. This was the only place where I got peaceful. Very few people come here, I don't know why." I said, looking at the surroundings.

"Hmm. Should I drop you at home?" He asked. "Only if you like." He said, expecting an yes.

"Yeah, sure." I said. He let out a wide smile.

**In the car**

We were just sitting in the car. Mitchell was driving, and did not talk after that. I wanted to talk but didn't want to disturb him. Suddenly he took out his hand and took it next to me. I just got scared. "Just want to close the window." He said. I moved a bit behind and he closed it.

"Why you so quiet?" He asked.

"Simply. Why?" I asked.

"No, you usually talk. Don't have the habit to see you quiet." He smiled. "You can talk if you wish, I have no problem."

"Its nothing. I mean, we can talk later." I said.

He caught my hand and held it tight. "Don't worry, no one will hurt you." He assured.

All I did is smile. "For now just concentrate on driving." I told.

"I can also drive without opening my eyes. " he told.

"So, you are powerful." I told, then looked outside the window.

"Yeah, I hate to admit. But yes I am." He told.

"But how come I heard your voice but Alexandra didn't when you were advising me?" I asked.

"Its magic." Mitchell told. He then stopped the car. "You may go." He told. We had reached home.

I opened the door, "bye.' I said and left. I stopped after a few steps, and looked back. He was staring at me. He looked a bit startled. He then waved bye. I did the same and went in my house.

"Hey mom,' I said.

"Hi, how is Olivia doing?" She asked.

"She is doing fine. But you didn't ask me like that, isn't it." I said. She looked a bit upset.

"I don't think I need to ask you about that. Because I know very well, you are always cheerful and happy."

She exclaimed.

"And you might be forgetting... I HATE flattering." I told.

"You in a bad mood?" Chris entered in.

"Some what. Okay, just forget it. I am going in my room." I rushed the discussion and went in.

Later I just went online again. I know, I am addicted to my PC. I searched for Mitchell's account everywhere. I also searched Kallie's friend list. He was not there. I was upset. What if he blocked me?! No way! But why will he block me. We are friends, after all.

I went near the window and there saw Mitchell talking with Jake.

Mitchell called out to Jake. Jake had come back from his football practice. He looked tired. Then they started talking. I couldn't hear what they were talking about. Maybe just introducing themselves. I knew there was no point in trying to hear. If anything was important, Jake would inform me later. I just went to my bed and lied down.

**Mitchell's POV**

She looked back and saw me. I waved her bye. She did the same. Then she went to her house. I left from there. In the evening, at 6:00 o'clock, I came back at home. I looked up, no, she was not there in the balcony or the window. Shit, that girl had smitten me. Just then I saw her younger brother, something Jacky, was going inside his house. God, he was so chubby and had baby fat. I called out to him, "Hey Jacky." I called out to him.

He did not respond. I called out again. Then he stopped. He turned around and said.

"Hey, its Jake. I got an awesome name, please don't spoil the fun." He looked bored. He said in the same style Isabella had responded to my sis when she uttered her name wrong.

"Yeah, Jake. I am sorry. Can I talk for a minute.?"

"Yeah..(puff)..sure..(puff)." He said. He seemed to be tired and coming from some practice.

Well, where is..?" I made some gestures with my head, to ask about Isabella.

"Oh, dad. He is fine." He said. _Eeks, no._

"No. Er, I mean.." I gave the same reaction again.

"Who? Christopher? He is also doing fine." He said, smiling. _No..he didn't get my point._

"No, I mean..opposite of your brother." I told him.

He scratched his head for a while. "Opposite of brother..opposite of brother.." he muttered.

_Stupid boy, can't even get what_ I _want to say..doesn't get to know things as quickly as Isabella._

"Ha, got it. Sis, right." His face shone as if he won a quiz.

"Yes, yes. Right. Where is?" I asked. I was about to complete it, but then this lad interrupted.

"You meant sis, right. Then can't you tell properly. I had to scratch my head so much." He nearly yelled. Now I got angry. Why did he have to interrupt me. _Control, Mitchell. Control._ My mind said.

"Yeah, sorry. But please tell me, where is your sister?"

"She must be studying in her room or playing on the computer." He said casually.

"Can you give her my message?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would like to become a messenger guy." He said. I just ignored him, for god's sake.

"Then tell her that the DEVIL wants to be her friend ." I told him.

"You kidding me. Who is devil." He asked.

"You are a messenger guy, isn't it. So just send her my message. She will get it." I told.

He just snorted and said. "Work will be done." We shook hands and he left.

**Isabella's PoV**

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. I saw Jake enetering. I got up from the bed and sat on a chair. "What brings you here, Jake?" I asked.

"The devil wants to be your friend." He said.

At first, I didn't understand what he meant. "What!?" I yelled.

"I said 'the devil wants to be your friend." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"That neighbour of ours, Mitchell. He had told me to give this message. I asked him what does that mean, he said that you will understand it." He said. "Okay, then. Bye." He threw open the door and went out.

I didn't get what he meant. Just then a notification popped on my phone. It was for Facebook. I did had that app, but I thought FB was boring on phone. There was a friend request. I checked and saw that a user named THEdevil sent me a request. I got it. It was Mitchell. Also,I found a mutual friend; Kallie.

Yeah! I thought. I clicked accept. A big smile came across my face.

**How was it? Reviews please.**


	11. Challenge

**Challenge.**

The next day, Olivia and I were going in our classes. When we were passing by, we saw posters on the fennerboard of our school. It was some dance competition. Shit, I hated dance, but I saw Olivia's excitement on her face.

"Oh, I like it so much. I always wanted to participate, but my bad luck I didn't had a partner." She just squeaked.

"Hey, wait. You mean it is couple dance competition. Please, you can participate, but not me. Its not my thing." I said nonchalantly.

"Please, Isabella. You got to participate in this. It will be too much fun." She pleaded.

"I said no. No means no. It is my final decision. You get it." I warned.

"Good morning, ladies." Mitchell greeted. We smiled.

"Hi, Mitchell." I said.

He looked at the poster, than turned to us. "So, interested in taking part in this dance challenge.?" He asked.

"I am taking part, but my friend isn't." She said, pointing out to me.

"Yeah, actually. I have no interest in it." I told straightly.

"Okay, your choice. But I am going to take part." He said. Then he turned to Olivia.

"Olivia, would you like to be my partner?" He asked.

"Right now, I don't have a partner. Same goes with you. So why not help each other. So ofcourse, I will."

She said.

"So sad. You don't know to dance. Or else you wouldn't had refused to take part in it." Mitchell teased me.

"I know to dance. You don't tease me, you get that." I told.

Just then, I saw Brian coming there. I called out to him. "Hey Brian." I said.

Just then I heard Olivia whisper to Mitch. "Hey, what do you think she is thinking?" She asked.

He said he had no idea. Brian raced up to me and said hi. I asked him. "Hey I am going to take part in this competition, want to be my partner?" I asked him. Brian had a smile on his face. "Oh, wow. Finally, you thought of me at least to partner for a competition. I am ever ready for it." He told. I smiled.

Ha ha, you must have seen Olivia and Mitchell's faces. They were dumbfounded.

"Are you sure, Isabella. Because you couldn't beat me in dance." Olivia said, seconds later.

"Yeah, it is a challenge. You won't be able to beat us." Mitchell challenged us.

"This competition is to dance and compete. Not for silly talk." I said. Brian and I shared a high five.

"We will see." Olivia said, and then we went to our respective classes.

**After school got over**

I and Olivia again missed our bus. We were outside school, when we saw Mitchell driving his car. He headed forward, but then came back and opened the mirror and asked, "want lift?" Before I could reply, Olivia squealed. "Thank you so much, you are very kind." Olivia said and hopped in the front seat. I went to the back seat. Mitchell started his car. I asked him. "Mitchell, you are first dropping Olivia, right?"

"No. He won't be." Olivia said firmly.

"Why not. We are neighbours. Your house is far away from our houses." I told. I am correct, I knew.

"Yeah, you are right. But then we have to discuss about the dance competition, and of course we dont want you to hear anything. And after dropping her, I have some important work to do. So I won't be able to come home early." He told. I felt a bit sad, but I didn't show it on my face. I said okay and sat straight.

"Hey, Olivia. What is your age?" Mitchell asked Olivia. _Yeah, important discussion._

"Can you just be silent?" Mitchell looked back at me and told.

"I _am_ silent." I reminded.

"Also in your head." He demanded. Olivia chuckled.

I just looked the other way.

"I am 16." Olivia said. _Wow, relief of the day._

Mitchell growled at me. "Sorry, it is my head. Thoughts always pour in." I said, looking exhausted. I looked outside the window. It was raining.

"I expected you to be older, like 24." He smiled.

"No, I am 16." She laughed.

"What about you? You must be 28, isn't it." She asked him.

"Oh god, these friends think the same way. No, madam. You are mistaken. I am 102." He told.

"Oh, I see." She said.

Minutes later, we reached my house. I opted out of the car. He waved at me, but I just ignored him and went in my house. I had duplicate keys, just in case nobody was at home. There was nobody in the living room. I went in my bed room. I kept my bag, changed my clothes, washed my face and went downstairs. I put on my top and short pants. I saw Christopher in the kitchen, eating ice-cream.

"Caught you.!" I yelled. He reacted with a burp. "Hey. I wasn't sneakingly eating. I was just eating ice cream. And I didn't knew when you came." He told. "Okay man, but tell me. Where's others?" I asked.

"Jake is sleeping inside. And mom and dad have gone for a wedding." He told. He further asked.

"Mitch had dropped you?" He asked.

"Yeah, Olivia and I missed our bus. So he dropped us." I told.

"Fine. There's no problem with him. Nice guy. And we also know about his family." He said.

"Were you trying to be typical brother?" I narrowed me eyebrows.

"Let's say, like a brother." He added.

I let my tongue out and went upstairs. I opened the door and stared at the calendar. It was Emily's birthday this Saturday! How could I even forget! Luckily I had marked Emily's b'day' on the date. And she must be thinking I forgot it. I phoned Olivia just to ask if she had reached home. But then she wouldn't pick up the phone. "Pick up the phone Olivia." I muttered. I tried calling five times.

Ten minutes later, I got her call. "Hey bells. You were calling me for 5 times! What's the matter?" She asked.

"I wanted to know if you reached home and wanted to discuss something with you." I told.

"Yeah, I reached just now. And can we discuss later, I have to change." She told.

"Okay then, bye." I told.

"Yeah. I will call you later. Byee!" She said and kept the phone.

My stomach growling now. Yes, I was hungry. I didn't like eating ice cream at noon. So I went in the kitchen and saw 3 boxes of pizza on the table. There was a note written; **Going for** a **wedding. So enjoy your pizzas.**

I opened the first box and saw that it was empty. That must be eaten by Chris. I took pizza from the second box and ate it. Yummy, it was. I put on the song BRING ME TO LIFE by Evanescence.I loved that song and listened to it while eating my pizza.

**Sorry for the short chapter, again. But I have less data now, so I update two chapters at a time.**

**And yes, thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing.!**


	12. Planning a surprise

**Planning a** **surprise**

The next day I, Olivia, Miranda,Brian,Howard,Miranda,Michael,Ronnie and Damien . Damien was Emily's younger brother. Of course, we didn't let Emily know about this meeting. We sat in Olivia's room and discussed about Emily's birthday. Just then Olivia's mom came inside with mugs of coffee.

"Thank you auntie." Howie said. I did call him sometimes Howie.

"Welcome." She said sweetly. Knowing that she was a werewolf. _Weird._

Each of us took a mug and continued our planning.

"So, as everybody knows why we have assembled here, I would like to ask you all. Does anyone have ideas what sort of surprise we must throw for Emily on her sweet sixteen birthday?" I announced.

"Sweet sixteen? Is it compulsory to be sweet?" Howie asked.

"Shut up Howard. We say like that for 16th b'day." Olivia chided.

"I mean to say, can't we make it different. Like something spooky?" Howard suggested.

"Please, it is a b'day party. Not Halloween." Miranda said. Damien and Michael giggled.

"I think we can think over it. I mean, it sounds unique. And Emily's b'day is on Saturday, so it can go on till late night." I told them.

"I support Isabella's decision. She is right." Brian said, then looked at me with utter pleasure.

"Yeah, yeah. Brian will _of course_ say it. As expected." Michael said. Brian scoffed.

"Oh come on. I sincerely appreciate this idea, and of course Howie."

"My pleasure." Howard bowed slightly.

"Yeah, okay then. The theme is spooky. But what exactly will we put? Skeletons? No, boring as well as too old. " Miranda said.

"Why don't we make a dark room and then put some scary sounds. Then dolls with bizarre hair will be hanging and remove the hell out of people." Damien suggested.

"Ronnie, why are you so silent? Would you like to suggest something?" I asked.

"I think we must invite our schoolmates, Emily's cousins to our party and we must give them a surprise full of horror and which they will never forget. But it will be seen that it is not too much." Ronnie said.

We had no expressions on our faces. Ronnie noticed our looks. Michael was the first to speak.

"Ronnie, that's a fantastic idea. I loved it. What say?" He asked everyone. We nodded in agreement.

"We also have to plan more, like what we have to do later." Miranda said.

"Yes, let's decorate our house with pumpkins, I mean Halloween pumpkins. Then, as planned we will put sounds whenever a person enters. Also, we will dress like witches and wizards. And some can be vampires as well." Olivia exclaimed, but she looked at me straight while saying the last sentence. I knew why.

Just then my phone started ringing. It was an unknown number. "Excuse me guys." I said and went out of the room. I stood near a window and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Isabella." It was Mitchell.

" How did you get my number?" I asked. It was a pleasant surprise.

"Olivia gave. Actually I had asked. I mean, in case of emergency." He said. I looked inside the room.

Thank you, I whispered to her.

"Oh, you wanted to say something?" I asked.

"Yeah. Actually I wanted to tell you that I will be busy this week. So I cannot make it to your 'surprise party.'

And I will also not be there in school. I am leaving today. Just tell this to Kallie." He said.

_Oh, so he wanted to inform Kallie, not me._

"Yeah, I will tell her." I said. He cut off the phone. I went back in the room.

"So, what have you planned.?" I asked.

"We have decided. Now see, on that day, we will act as if we don't remember her birthday. Act absolutely normal. Then she will think that we don't remember her b'day. At home I and my parents will act as we are busy that day..blah blah. Then at the evening Isabella will call her at her place and they will study. Then you Isabella will get a call from me and I will say that there is a problem at home please send Emily. Then she will bring Emily at our place and then suddenly leave her in the dark. Emily will walk around and there will be a huge board stating your family is in that particular room." Damien explained.

"But how will Emily see the board if the room is too dark?" I asked.

"There will be a small ray of light on the board. So that she can see it." Olivia told.

"And yes, when she comes in the room, we will echo in the room like we see in movies. Then there will be another door. She will step in there and we will appear in front of her with masks on our faces. Then we will take one step forward and then scream happy b'day." Howard said.

"That's amazing. And then we can plan games like the dark room." I suggested.

"Dark room.. ah, I remember. In that game we have to hide in the dark and then one person will search.

That person has to go in all the rooms, and then there will be scares awaiting him/her." Ronnie said.

Everyone showed a thumbsup. "Hey, let's go. Now it is already 6 in the evening." Michael said.

"Bye Olivia." We waved bye. She waved back.

Just then Olivia stopped me. "Hey, Bella. Wait." She said. Everybody stopped.

"Hey, you all can go. I asked only for her." She continued. Others left.

"I wanted to tell you something." She said, with guilt on her face.

"Say it." I told.

"Actually I wanted to apologize. I gave Mitchell your number." She said.

"I know it." I replied as soon as she spoke.

"How, he told you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Actually he phoned to inform his sister he will not be there for a week in town." I said.

"Oh. But still, I am sorry. I should have told you." She apologized.

"Its fine. Okay then, bye," I said and and went.

**At home**

Though I hate to mention, but right now I am practicing dance. I really got angry on Olivia,though. I know Mitchell doesn't care, but Olivia is my friend. She knows what I think about him. Just then I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello." I said. It was Brian.

"Hey. Got a minute to talk?" He asked.

"Yes, why not. Go ahead."

"Actually, I phoned to inform you that the competition will be held after 2 months. So, we are called tommorow in the evening for practice. Actually everyday." He told.

"Oh, I see. Anything else you wanted to say?" I asked.

"Yeah, that I never saw you dancing. But I am damn sure your dance will be graceful as you." He exclaimed.

_Oh my god,_ I _regret saying the last line._

"See you tomorrow. Bye." I cut off.

Ah,thinking of flirting with me. I stopped thinking about him, and I just remembered my Science homework was yet to complete. I sat on my study table and started completing it.

**That night**

I slept late that night. No, my science was completed on time. Just had forgotten about a maths test tommorow, but I studied it as well. I must say, I am lucky about studies. Just then a thought crossed my mind. I had once heard the teachers talking about Alexandra's disappearance. I didn't pay much attention to it then, but I was worried. What if Aurora attacks us, just like Mitchell had told us. I never even saw her, how will I recognize her, then. Suddenly I felt asleep.

_Dream_

I came in a palace, it was huge and magnificent. I was describing it in my mind, when I heard the wind bustling. I don't know what got me do it, but I started walking the stairs. The stairs were looking like the ones we see in prince-princess movies. I reached at the top and saw many rooms were there. I went inside the room, there I saw a girl. Or should I saw a woman. I could not see her face, she had her back facing me and sitting on a chair. After a few seconds she got up and she turned around.

I cannot believe it. It was me, or she was a lookalike of me! But she was slightly different. She had pale white skin, and she looked taller. She also seemed matured, and extremely beautiful. She looked like a vampire. She smiled at me and came closer.

"Don't you know me. I am you." She said.

First I looked shocked. "But..how is that possible. You look just like me, but our characteristics vary."

"Yes. Because I am the older you." She said.

"I know it is hard for you to believe this. But you will know why, sooner or later." She assured me and kept a hand on my shoulder. Then what I saw cleared my doubt. She ran with vampire speed.

I got up from my sleep. I did not scream, as I had got a scarier dream earlier. I wondered who that person was in the other dream. I know Mitchell's voice, it wasn't him. Then who it was. I was a bit scared. I sould at least be happy if it was Mitchell and had said you are mine. Please, I know I am over thinking. But I knew that these dreams would become true. I was also a bit excited to become a vampire girl. I could give Janice a scare..sometimes.

**How was the chapter? Hope you like it.**


	13. Rehearsal

**Rehearsal**

The next day we assembled in our dance class in the evening. But our dance teacher hasn't arrived yet. I and Olivia were talking, when Emily arrived there.

"Hi.' She greeted.

We smiled.

"Well, do you have any plans or anything for Saturday." She asked. I knew what she had expected.

"Um, yes. But why?" I asked. The smile on her face vanished.

"Its nothing. But you know what is there on coming Saturday?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. This is the final Saturday of this month, isn't it?" Olivia added. I nodded in agreement.

"Ok, then. Enjoy your practice." She said and sat on her chair next to Michael. He was her dance partner. Hope he didn't speak out anything.

After a few minutes our dance teacher came.

"Good evening students. Sorry for being late. Can we begin our dance?" Sir asked.

We agreed. Olivia came to him and said. "Sir, is it fine if I don't come for this week. Because my partner hasn't come, and will not come this week."

"Its fine. He had told me yesterday. But you can dance with me, like just for practice. Later you can continue with him." He said. The sir was nice, but then he can be sarcastic.

We started our dance. Brian and I started our dance. I did feel nice by dancing, but then I agreed just because of the challenge. I looked at Olivia, and I knew she was feeling a but uneasy to dance with the teacher. I didn't want to make Brian upset. So I pretended good in front of him.

Just then I saw Janice entering with..William. Er, my second former boyfriend. I knew she brought him here to trouble me, but I was not the one she thought I was. I didn't care, and continued my dancing.

"You are late, Janice Rowley." Sir shouted.

"I don't care. I will do anything, it shouldn't matter to you." She threatened him. Then she turned to me.

"Hi Isabella. How are you?" She acted sweet.

"I am good as always. Because I don't think any of your doings will affect me." I smirked.

"Smart answer. But do use your smartness in dance competition." She said, making her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I will. I didn't wait to hear it from you." I told her.

"Stop talking, Janice. C'mon, start your practice right now." Sir yelled.

Few minutes later, our sir told each team (I hated to say couples) to come one by one on the floor. Some did quite well, while others just stumbled or tripped on the floor. Janice and William came. First they did very well, but then there became a small misunderstanding between them. Janice made gestures for s move and William stamped on her foot. She yelped in pain. "What the heck? You stamped on my leg, you fool."

"But you told me to take my left leg forward, didn't you?" He said.

"I had told right leg, you fool. Not the left one." She shouted. They both started accusing each other.

"You both don't have teamwork and understanding between you, and you think you will win this competition."

Sir remarked.

"Hey Joel, I am talking to him. Don't you interfere." Yes, Janice was disrespectful even to the teachers.

"Don't have manners, Rowley? And yes, I am your dance teacher. So it is my responsibility to maintain discipline. Hope you get it." Sir answered. Janice did nothing but shook her head.

**At home**

"So I heard you're busy with your dance. You were always so disinterested in it." My dad said.

We were sitting on the terrace at night after dinner and discussing about the competition.

"I just participated in it to complete a challenge." I told him frankly.

"That means, you put a bet?" He asked.

"Yeah. With Olivia and Mitchell." I told.

"See, if you don't have interest in a particular thing, and doing it, you will not win it. Dance is a art, it needs talent and interest. If you want to participate in it just to show it your friends, it wont work. You get what I am saying, don't you," he spoke softly.

"I know that dad, but still. What is the harm in it, ah?" I asked. He sighed.

"Yeah, I know that you are grown up now and I don't need to tell you as you are smart. But just saying don't make any choices without thinking twice and just because anyone challenged you or something like that."

"Dad, I understand what you want to say. Don't worry, I will remember what you say." I gave a warm smile.

"Yeah. Feeling nice to talk after so many days. Got a free time, and chatted." He said.

"Okay then, I think you should go to sleep now. You have school tomorrow. And I have to go to office too." He said and tapped my head with his hand. I also went out of there.

**Hi guys.** **Sorry for publishing short stories. But I am trying to make it longer as much as possible. **

**Keep reviewing. :) and thanks again for reading my story.**


	14. Happy Halloween er,birthday

**Happy Halloween...er, birthday**

Finally the day arrived. Today was Emily's happy Halloween..er, birthday. I didn't knew what to call it exactly, thanks to Howie. But overall it was a cool idea. I was sitting in my geography class in the first period. There was no one sitting next to me. How I wished Mitchell was here. I know he was just a friend, but still. That day like a fool I simply told Olivia I liked him. I hope she did not tell him in the car all this things. I was not sure of this feelings. It might be like my other relationships, but they were complicated. I only liked them at that time, that's it. _Chill Isabella chill, concentrate in class now._ My mind told me.

In the afternoon, Olivia met me outside. She asked me, "hey did Emily come to talk with you in the morning?"

"No, she didnt. But I saw her in the campus a few minutes ago." I informed.

"Okay then, you remember the plan, right." She said.

"Of course I remember." I assured. Just then I saw our bus arriving.

"Come on let's go." I said and jumped in the bus.

**At home.**

Yes, it was the time now. I picked up my phone and called Emily.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi, this is Isabella." I said. "Yeah, I know it. What did you want?" She asked.

"I wanted you to come to at my place for studies. I mean for homework. Please don't say no." I requested.

"No, I won't. I am coming, as I have nothing to do here." She sounded sad.

"What do you mean?" I pretended.

"Its nothing. I am coming." She said and put off the phone.

"So, planning a surprise?" I heard a voice from behind. It was Christopher.

"Hey, how did you know?"

"Olivia had invited me." He said.

Oh, I thought.

"Okay then, when Emily comes at our place, don't you wish her or anything. Just pretend..." I didn't get to complete my sentence.

"I know everything. So just chill." He assured.

"Then there's no problem." I said.

Just then the door bell rang. "It must be Emily." Chris guessed.

"But how can she be here so early?" I said. I went to the door and opened it. Yes, it was Emily.

"Hey, how did you make it so early?" I asked.

"Well, I was just sitting in the nearby park. Nobody was at home, so I was just roaming around." She said with sadness on her face.

"Its okay, Emily. Come, let's go in my room." I said and took her upstairs. I did feel bad for her right now, but then also thought how happy she would be at night.

In my room, I kept her busy by asking questions of geography and mathematics. I also asked her if she had any doubts. It was 6:30 already, and I didn't get any call. The next moment my phone rang. I picked up and answered. It was Olivia and she told to give the phone to Emily. Emily took it and spoke.

"Yes, what happened?"

A minute later she returned my mobile and said.

"Isabella, quick. I have to leave now. There's a problem at home. Can you just drop me?"

"Yeah, sure. I am coming." I said and we ran the stairs.

I saw keys of Christopher's car on the table. "Hey Chris, don't mind. But I am taking your car. Its an emergency." I shouted. 'Okay' was the reply. We ran to the car and sat inside. I started the car.

"Didn't knew you could drive so well." Emily complimented. "I also have driving license. So there is no problem of getting caught by police." I informed.

We reached there after a few minutes. We hopped out of the car and and went inside her house. Their house was big, bigger than ours. As planned, everything was dark. "Hey, why is it so dark over here?" She asked.

"I don't know. I am as surprised as you." I said.

"Emily, I am going to search for your family. Don't be scared." I left her hand and ran in the dark.

There was a room behind where we were hiding. "Hey guys." I whispered.

"How is everything going?" I added.

"Everything is going according to the plan." They said.

"Good, now let's sneak in the other room before she does." Olivia said.

We were hiding in the dark. Damien said he had made the remaining arrangemants. Suddenly the door opened. It was Emily, we could see. She must be scared. "damien..mom..dad..wh-where are y..ou"

She stammered. We started coming out of our hiding. We started appearing in front of her, with masks with our face. She looked afraid. "No, this cannot be. Who are you people?" She asked.

We uncovered our face at the same time. I was wearing a vampire mask, it was full white with fake fangs attached at the mouth. I removed the mask as well the fangs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY!"

We wished her. She was very happy. "I must say, it was the most spooky birthday ever. Never had expected anyone could think of such a birthday." Emily said.

It is when Howie appeared from behind Emily. "Happy Halloween...er,birthday." He corrected his mistake.

I giggled. "Thank you everyone." She said.

Later Nicholas, Amy and many others entered. Chris and Jake had also come. Emily and Damien's parents were also in. When it was eight, we cut the cake. It had a Halloween look, with skeleton designs at the edges. 'Happy birthday Emily' was put in the middle. The room was decorated with bizarre dolls and Halloween pumpkins.

Later Emily opened the gifts. Her parents had given her a guitar she had longed for. Everyone had brought something or the other. At last she opened my gift. I had gifted her a portrait of hers, made by me.

"Wow, Isabella. It is beautiful." She complimented.

"Thanks. I knew everyone will bring different things for you, so I made this." I told. She hugged me tight.

"Thanks Isabella. And thanks everyone for such an idea and a surprise. And I love Halloween so much. It must Damien's idea, isn't it?" She asked, and discontinued the hug.

"No, it was Howard's idea of making it like a Halloween. And everyone planned the remaining." Damien confessed. "Oh, it was nothing." Howie smiled.

"Thanks Howie." Emily said.

We played many games, enjoyed our party, and danced a lot. Emily's parents went in their room to give free time for we youngsters without any elders. It was late at night, I and Olivia were chatting in the corner. It is when Olivia got a call.

"Oh, hello. How have you been?" She asked. Who was it, I thought.

"I am fine too. Wait a second, I will call Emily." Olivia said and called out to Emily. It seemed to be a friend of Emily. Emily came and took the phone in her hand.

"Thanks a lot, Mitchell." She said. _What, it was Mitchell. And he phoned Olivia instead._ I _felt very angry._

"Yeah, everyone missed you. You should have come." Emily said. Just then she asked him.

"Hey, Bells is here, wanna talk?" She asked. I just hoped he would do so.

"Okay then. Buh-bye." She said and kept the phone.

"Take the phone, Olivia." Emily handed over the phone and went away.

"You angry? Your aura tells me so." Olivia asked.

"No, just feeling insulted." I said. She patted my back. "It happens."

"Let's go." I said.

**How was the chapter? Hope you like it and review what you have to say about my chapters.**


	15. Anything for a friend

**Anything for** **a** **friend**

I was going in my class after the first period got over. I was wearing jeans and and top of long sleeves with a jacket on it.

I had just left my hair untied with some hair on the shoulder and some kept behind. I had also put a clip at both the side. I was about to enter my class when a familiar voice stopped me. "Hey teacher." As expected, it was Mitchell. I just ignored him and went in my class when he dragged me to corner.

"Why the heck you are ignoring me?" He asked.

"That is the question I should ask you." I said sarcastically.

"I am not ignoring you, but you doing so. I waved at you in the morning, but you just insulted me by just looking away." He said angrily. Just then a student was passing by. Mitch got a bit startled, and smiled slightly at the boy. The boy looked confused at first, but then just headed to his way.

"You insulted me first, Emily asked you if you wanted to talk with me, then you just said no, as a result you insulted me." I blabbered.

"Oh really. Then what do you do when your mobile has low battery." He said sarcastically. I gulped.

"Bye, I have to go in the class." I said and quickly ran in my class. Shit, I was feeling embarrassed.

I just sat on seat but then I saw Mitch entering. Again, he was in my class. And then again he sat next to me.

Of course I didn't appeared embarrassed, I showed on my face that I didn't care and looked away. He just smiled mischievously. "By the way, you look beautiful today." He said.

"You like flattering, while I HATE it." I said.

"I must say, you are smart. Guessed it right." He said and showed a thumbsup.

I just needed to stay away from him, I thought. As soon as he looked away, I got up from there and went behind, sat on the last bench of the row.

_'You look like_ a _boring teacher today.'_ I heard a voice, and also I knew who it was. I just tied my long hair into a pony tail and removed my jacket. Later I just concentrated on the lectures.

**In the coffee shop**

I and Brian were discussing about the competition. I really wanted to opt out of it. Dad was right, you can't win a thing if you have lack of interest. "Brian, I want to opt out of this." I made it clear. He looked at me, a bit shocked. "What do you mean? Why do want to opt out?" He asked. "See, the thing is, in haste I accepted Mitchell's challenge of taking part and winning in this competition. But as you know, I don't like dance. And somewhere in my heart I regret doing it."

"Okay then. If you want to opt out now, I will cancel my name as well from it." He said.

"Wait, Brian." I called out to him. "I know you are unhappy to know that..." I was interrupted.

"I never liked you." He said. It is when I became speechless. "Come again." I spoke.

"I mean, I always liked you as a friend only. And there's something you don't know." He said.

"Why did you pretend then? And what I don't know?" I asked.

"To get revenge on Janice." He added.

"Oh, you hate her then. Just like me and others." I said,

"Yes, but slightly different. I want revenge on her because she once failed my plan." He said.

"Make it clear Brian. I am not getting what you want to say." I ordered.

"I like her sister Miley." He confessed.

"What? How do you know her?" I asked.

"I saw her many times in the tutions. She knows me very well, we are friends. She doesnt know it. But I like her." He said. He was blushing a bit. "But then her sister, Janice, was a trouble for her. Miley was upset because she was discriminated. I knew her since the 6th grade. Last month I wanted to confess my feelings for her. I had called her in a park, but then she was grounded, thanks to Janice. And now, I want to Janice to be embarrassed in front of the entire school. So I took part in this competition. I wanted a partner, so I selected you, and acted that i liked you." He continued.

"I must say, this is shocking. And I never saw anyone doing such weird things." I remarked. He smiled a bit.

"To tell the truth, I had no reason to take part in this competition. But now I have a mission, that is to help you." I said.

"Does that mean, you want to be in this competition.?" He asked. He had a wide smile.

"Yes, of course. Anything for a friend." I said and shook hands.

"Okay then, let's go." He said.

"Where?" I asked.

"At my home, for practice." He said.

"Wait, wait. Joel sir told us to come for practice at school, isn't it.?" I asked.

"That was only for one week. After that we have to practice on our own. After all, it is a competition. Not just a performance." He told.

"I don't understand why, but our school is strange. I mean, first calling for practice. Then saying practice on your own." I was saying to Brian.

"Yeah, it is. Now, let's go. Or else we will keep chatting the entire day." He said.


	16. Passionate

**Passionate**

Two months had passed. Everything was fine at home and school, and there was no danger lurking around in our school. And yes, an important thing to tell. The competition will be held tomorrow. Brian had told me that he had planned to trip down Janice on the dance floor and that he needed my help for it. I thought it was silly, I mean he could had planned something else as well. All participants will be excited for the competition, except for me. I wanted to get this over as soon as possible, I totally hated dance.

**The next day**

It was Saturday. We were in the room, I mean girls dressing room. There were separate rooms for boys and girls. I was wearing my 'red carpet illusion' dress, which was gifted to me by mom last summer.

Just then Olivia came to me and asked for Brian.

"He must be outside, but why did you want to meet him?" I asked.

"Just wanted to go with Brian to Joel sir and discuss with him." She said casually.

"I can accompany you if you want." I asked.

"No, its okay." She said and went out.

Twenty minutes had become, but there was no sign of Olivia or Brian. I was outside the room, waiting for them. Just then I saw Janice coming towards me.

"Hi Isabella, you seem to be waiting for your friends." She said.

"Yay, got a problem?" I said sarcastically.

" Nah, I have none. But you might have later." She smirked.

"Wait, what do you mean by that." I asked her.

"Its nothing." She said and walked away.

I was confused, what did she mean. Did she do any prank with Olivia and Brian, I thought. Or was it just said to make me worried. I decided to just ignore it, but at the next second I changed my thought.

"Isabella, did you see Olivia anywhere?" Mitch asked.

"No, she was with me 20 minutes ago. But then she told me she is going with Brian to talk with sir." I told him.

"How can they be so irresponsible, leaving at the last moment." He grumbled.

" Relax, Mitch, relax. They might come now, and must be on the hallway." I said.

"You said it just now, Isabella. Twenty minutes ago they left. And where are they now?" He nearly shouted, but then calmed down.

"Wait, Olivia and Brian are not there?" We heard someone say and turned around, only to see Joel sir with shock on his face.

"Yes sir, its true. They had gone to talk with you, Olivia had informed Isabella first before leaving." Mitch said.

"They had come to ask some queries in my class, but then they left within two minutes." He told.

"But Olivia and Brian are never so irresponsible, I know them." I assured.

"I even searched them before coming to you, but I didn't find them." Mitchell told.

_Didn't find them, being_ a _vampire._ I _couldn't believe it._

"I really couldn't find them." He said in an irritated tone.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Your names could be called at any moment, so I have a plan. You two become partners." Sir advised.

"What?" I was horrified.

"Hey, there's no need to be horrified. You will not be eaten by Mitchell." Sir said.

"Yeah, he is right." Mitch smiled mischievously.

"Or else you can quit the competition." Sir said.

"No way! I love dance." Mitch just yelled.

I had a confused look on my face, while he just nodded his head that meant he is serious.

"Okay then, just gather behind the stage, and I will inform the manager about the changes. And yes, we will look for Olivia and Brian, later." He assured and went away.

"You really like dance.?" I asked.

"Hell no. But would love to dance with you." He said in a not-so-serious tone.

"I just hope everything goes smoothly." I said.

"Same." Mitchell said.

Less talkative, as always.

**Competition time**

We were sitting on our chairs, just then our names were mentioned.

"Let's go." Mitchell said.

We came on the dance floor. The music played, and our performance started. We had planned so quickly what steps to do and all, I was very nervous.

We moved round and round, and then started with the remaining steps. At one time I was about to lose my balance, but then Mitchell helped me with the step. We did all the twists and turns, and later ended our dance with an innovative step.

Next was Janice and William. They came on the dance floor, and their dance was improved than before. I knew Janice was behind Olivia and Brian's disappearance. But I couldn't just blame her, as I had no evidence. It is when something went wrong with Janice's heels, she stumbled and slipped on the stage and fell down. "Ahh." She cried. Most of the students present laughed to themselves.

"Oh my god." Some people said and came to help Janice get up.

_Foolish girl, who told to wear heels._ I thought. Mitchell, who was next to me, giggled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was later announced that the results will be declared two days later. I changed my clothes in simple T-shirt and jeans and was walking on the corridor where I saw Olivia and Brian getting scolded by the principal with sir at his side. There was a girl, younger than me, whom I didn't know, was standing next to them.

"Why didn't you turn up at the competition? You needed a reminder or what?" Principal asked in an annoyed annoyed tone.

"Actually, sir. This girl had come to us when we were coming for dance and requested us to help her that she needs some help with sorting out things in the storeroom. We hesitated at first, but then we agreee. When we were helping out, suddenly someone closed the door from outside, and we got stuck in." Brian told.

I was damn sure it was Janice. I felt so angry.

"Yes, sir. My name is Chelsea. And I had asked them for help. And we three got stuck in. We called out many times for help, but nobody answered." The girl, Chelsea said.

"Hey guys." I called out.

Olivia and Brian waved at me. Principal turned to Chelsea and told her.

"See Chelsea, you shouldn't simply call out to someone and ask for help. They can be busy or in a hurry."

"I am sorry Sir. But I really needed help as the storeroom was very untidy and I wanted to find some things." She apologized.

Later me, Olivia and Brian were walking on the streets.

"Hey, tell me. How did the competition go, without us?" Olivia asked. I did feel bad.

"Mitchell and I had to become partners." I said nonchalantly.

" Oh wow." She said in excitement.

"I am damn sure it was Janice locking you in the store room." I said at last.

"I also think so." She said.

"And how did the heel falling go?" Brian suddenly uttered.

"Heel falling?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't you know? I am talking about Janice." He smiled mischievously.

"Oh...so you were the one behind it." I said.

"Wait, wait. Did a tragedy happen with Janice?" Olivia asked, with happiness on her face.

"Yeah, she fell on the ground while dancing." I said.

"Oh wow. And I was worried you won't be able to get your revenge." I sighed in relief.

"I had planned first only. I made a small cut on the heels, by which she fell down." Brian said.

"I am thinking that will she get a score or not." Olivia said jokingly and we all laughed.

**At home**

I had reached home, and my brothers had reached before me. Mom was busy in the kitchen, while I turned to my brothers.

"Oh wow, you two are early today." I said.

"Yeah, because I got hurt while playing baseball." Christopher said.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"I was running to reach the spot, but then I fell down and got my knees hurt." He said with utter disgust.

"And Jake, what about you?" I asked. He looked at me and replied.

"I got fever." He said.

"Are you kidding me.?' I became annoyed. I didn't see him ill at any angle.

"Yes. Actually I bunked classes." He said casually.

"What the heck? You crazy?" I said.

"Its not like you didn't do it, either." He said in a mischievous tone.

"But tell me, why did you do it?" I asked.

"I was on a bet. My friends said I didn't had the courage to bunk. And I won the bet, as you know." He said.

"And what did you tell mom about it.?' I asked.

"That my head is paining." He replied with a naughty smile.

"What a coincidence, even Bella was on a bet. That's why she participated in the dance competition, isn't it?"

Christopher said sarcastically.

"Stop it Chris." I ordered.

"Sorry, sorry. But tell me, how was your dance?" He said.

"It was good. But I will tell you what happened. As you know Brian and I are partners and..." I began to tell.

I told him what what had happened, and both of them listened to it patiently.

"Oh, so you think it was Janice behind it?" Chris asked.

"I am damn sure about it. I also think that Chelsea was helping Janice." I told frankly.

"Why don't we just leave the topic. Now everything is fine. Janice's plan is failed. So lets just go to the table and eat our lunch." Jake suggested. We laughed at his impatience.

It was three o'clock, and I was relaxing right now. I didn't like to study, study and study. Saturday was my favourite, as we got to relax that day with no worry of homework. I was feeling upset. Just then I remembered, that I had to return Kallie her book, which I had borrowed last week. I went downstairs, opened my main door and stepped out. I was a bit scared, I mean entering an house of vampires. Even though I knew it wouldn't be harmful to me.

I knocked on the door, but there was no response. I rang the bell as well, again no response. I caught the handle and suddenly it opened. Somebody must be at home, or else who would leave their home unlocked. I walked in, and called out for Kallie. I stood there and noticed the room. There was a sofa and a table next to it with a carpet on the floor. I had never come in here, so didn't knew anything about this place. Very few furnitures were placed in the living room. There was a big book shelf at the corner. Just then I saw a book, which was lying on the sofa, and it seemed like the book was tossed on the sofa. I placed Amelie's book on the table. I was damn sure it was Mitchell who threw it. I picked it up and opened it. On the first page it was writing 'my diary' and at the bottom it was written Mitchell's name. I turned some pages and stopped at a page.

It was written : Day 93, 3:00 o'clock.

I _just hated to wait for this Aurora to attack us. I mean, she doesn't know me. I can kill, but this stupid coven of ours. Hates to make jobs easier. Why to wait until someone attacks us? I get tense on this topic a lot. _

_Kallie tries to cheer me up, but I know she is worried just as me. All my days go along with this stress, planning and plus to pretend you are a student and then go to a school like a kid. But one thing I used to like about the school; Bella. _

It is where I stopped reading. Bella? Who is this Bella, I thought. Then it struck me on the head. He meant me, yeah! I thought. Wait wait, don't jump now Isabella. He needs a friend to talk, and I am damn sure he meant only that. I continued reading.

_Something happened to me when I saw her. I felt delighted, I felt mesmerized. In most of the first periods I used to purposely go and check if she was present that day. Fortunately, she came everyday. She doesnt know that, but I used to watch her through my inner eye, everyday. And I knew very well she was looking for me, whenever I was not in her class._

_That day, when I dropped her before Olivia, I thought she was jealous. I even tried to know if she likes me by asking different type of questions from Olivia. But she told me that Isabella must have felt treated like a child, so she got annoyed._

"(Ahem)" somebody coughed behind.

I turned around to see Mitchell smiling at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." Came the reply. He looked down at the book I was holding and smiled.

"So you know it." He said.

"What?" I said. He didn't reply and kept on looking at me.

"What happened?" I asked again. He kept on coming closer. I just stood where I was.

He came so close our noses were almost touching. I felt his breathe. He then brought his hands on my waist, and then something unexpected happened. He kissed me on the cheek. I didn't know why, but I was feeling nice. Then he started showering butterfly kisses on my neck. I wanted to tell him to stop it, but then he was kissing me on the lips!

I was being driven crazy, I realised my cheeks were going red hot, I wanted him to continue it. But my other part wanted to stop it. His kiss was full of passion, and his lips were cold. Without thinking anything, I started kissing back. But then something happened to me, I pushed him on the floor and ran. I threw open the door, and just then I saw Kallie on the doorstep. She saw Mitch on the floor, in a sitting position, with guilt on his face. It seems like she knew what had happened. She looked at me, but I ran away from her as well. "Isabella, wait." She yelled. But I had already ran into my house.

**How was the chapter, hope you like it.** (I **am sure you will** :)

**And yes, sorry for the late update.** I **wanted to write** a **really long chapter, and had lack of words to write. And thanks for the reviews, they mean** a **lot.**


	17. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

**Kallie's POV**

I knew exactly what Mitchell had did. But I decided to hear it from him. I closed the door and went to him.

"Mitch." I called out in a stern voice. He looked up like a timid child, but there was no reply.

"Mitchell Sanchez." I roared at him, and this time he shouted.

"What?"

"As a duty of a sister, may I know what exactly you did to Brooks." I appeared sarcastic.

"Its nothing." He said, and got up from and stood up. Yes, he was taller than me.

"Oh really. Then why you were fallen on the floor, and she just ran away?" I asked. No way I was going to be lenient this time.

"I..." he said, and I knew very well he had no guts to say it.

"I kissed her." He replied, within a second.

"Why?" I asked him. I am damn sure he must have got irritated with my question.

"You know it." He added. He was so embarassed by his act that he didn't even want to mention it.

"I want to hear it from you." I ordered.

"Because I love her." He said at last. _Well,_ I _had expected like, but it was_ love. No problem, I thought.

"Even I thought so, but I indeed love her." He said. I felt sorry for my younger brother.

"But what suddenly happened to you, ah?" I asked.

" I saw Bella reading my diary, I closed the door without making any noise. And I heard every word she was reading in her mind. I couldn't hold it any longer, I started kissing her." He said with guilty eyes.

"Its okay. Now just forget it." I consoled him.

"I advice you just erase that incident from her mind." I said.

"No, I won't." He said.

"But why, you can go at night time and do it." I said.

"But I don't want her to forget it, you got it?" He thundered and went upstairs. Somebody help my brother, I thought.

**Isabella's POV**

I ran away from there and opened my door, and I was surprised to see my brothers in the living room, lying lazily on the sofa and watching the big bang theory on TV.

"Hey, sis. Where were you?" Jake asked.

"Just went for a walk. Didn't expect you to get up from your sleep so early." I said.

"Yeah." Jake said. Chris was looking at me suspiciously.

"You hiding something. You were breathing heavily when you came in." Christopher asked.

"Oh that. It was nothing." I smiled. He smiled back.

I went upstairs and went in my room. I locked the door and I was lying on my bed. I didn't knew how to react, to be happy or angry. My heart was bouncing. He likes me too! I didnt expect it. I caught hold of my pillow and hugged it tight. I also felt stupid, just throwing him on the ground and running away from there.

And I got super nervous when I saw Kallie over there. But I just acted like any normal person would in such a situation, and it was so sudden. Just then my cell phone rang. I expected it to be him asking for forgiveness, but I was dead wrong. It was Olivia, and I wanted someone to share my experience with.

I picked up the call and answered.

"Hey."

"Hi." - Olivia

"Was sup? Why did you phone?" - me

"Just wanted to inform about the dream you were talking about." - Olivia.

I got up from the bed and sat straight. I had told her the day later about the dreams.

"What?"- me

"The one in which you had pale white skin, that means later you will be a vampire." Olivia.

I gulped. I had doubt about it, and it was true after all.

"And by all the description given by you, these points are understood..

1\. As you have described that your lookalike was taller and looked older, it means you will be turned after some years.

2\. As the figure mentioned that you will know about this matter when the right time comes, it means it will have a great effect on your life.

3\. You will not simply be turned into a vampire, you must have such connection with such people.

By such people I mean vampires, of course. You might get targeted as you will be thier close one. And that means you might be friends with them..or get married." Olivia said the last sentence with a teasing tone.

"And you know very well what I mean." She laughed.

"Stop teasing me." I said in an irritating tone.

"But I don't want to be turned. I am damn sure that kind of life will suck. I mean, sucking blood, and all that things, eeks.." I complained.

"Sorry Bells. It is future, and I cannot help about it." Olivia said. I agreed.

"Hey, wanted to tell you something." I said.

"Yes, go on." She said. I was hesitating a bit, but I gathered guts and told her.

"I...I have been kissed." I said. I took the phone away from my ear. GOSH! She screamed so loud.

A few seconds later, she came back as a normal. "Hello? Hello?" She called out.

"I am here." I told.

"Isabella, yay! I am so excited for you.! And I know very well who it was.." she said.

"Stop it." I ordered.

"Sorry, I am sorry. But it was Mitch right, ah?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said reluctantly.

"Oh wow. No matter he was asking me different sort of questions about you."

She told.

"You didn't tell him anything, right.?" I asked.

"You know I won't." She assured. "But tell me what exactly happened." She demanded.

"Actually the thing is, I had gone to their house to return Mitchell's sister her book. I found a book fallen on the sofa. I picked it, it was Mitch's diary. I read everything written in it. He wrote about his feelings for me.

Then he came behind me, and we said hi. Later he just came near me..." I started... but then I realized Olivia was giggling on the other side.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing. But tell me, how was the kiss?" She asked.

"It was..." I said...but then I realized that I am making a fool of myself.

"Shut up." I shouted and kept the phone. She laughed out loud after I shouted.

I stood in front of the mirror and examined myself. I never checked it out before. I kept on examining just then there was a knock on my door. I went to open the door to find Chris outside. "Hey bro, come in."

I said and he came inside. He closed the door and sat on my chair.

"What's up bro?" I asked.

"You were hiding something to me." He said. Oh god, why doesn't he believe me.

"I am not hiding anything from you Chris." I told.

"I won't force you, but you can feel free and talk to me, anytime." He said and left my room.

**Kallie's POV**

I waited for some ten minutes for my brother to cool down. Later I could wait no longer and knocked on the door of his room. He opened it and sat on his chair. "Hey, let's go." I said.

"Where?" He asked.

"For a movie, I bought tickets as well. I heard it is nice, I am sure you will like it." I told him.

"I am not in the mood." He said.

"Okay then, I will also sit here gloomily like you, doing nothing." I said.

He made an irritated hissing sound.

I went to him and sat on the floor on my knee and patted on his back. "See dude, I might not be the best sis, or I might not be so convincing, I am stupid. But I am your sister, and a best friend. I cannot see you with a sad look on your face, so cheer up, just for me." I said. He let out a small smile on his face.

"Let's go." He said.

"That's like my brother." I patted his head. I got up and took my handbag when Mitchell called out.

"Sister, you are perfect." I gave out a warm smile

**How was the chapter? Hope you like it. And thanks everyone for the reviews and the support.** :)


	18. Kallie's question

**Kallie's question.**

**Next day, sunday morning.**

**Isabella's POV**

I woke up early the next day. I brushed my teeth, changed my clothes, and went to the dining table for breakfast. "Hey everyone." I said and sat on my chair.

"It's good morning Izzy." Dad called out. Yes, he did call me Izzy sometimes.

"But it's one and the same honey." Mom corrected him.

"I know that." He grumbled. We siblings chuckled to ourselves.

"I don't understand why you like to be so formal dad." I said casually.

"Don't take me wrong. I hate it when anybody says 'hey' in the morning. I mean, we must greet good morning, isn't it."

He said. So typical, I heard Jake murmur.

Just then mom asked dad. "Richard, I forgot to remind you. Your friend, Carlisle, had called yesterday on your phone."

Dad spilled his tea a bit and asked in astonishment. "How could you forget it. But why did he call?"

"He didn't tell me anything, he told me to inform you to call him back later." She said.

"Oh, it must be important." He looked down and said.

"Is anything wrong, dad?" I asked.

"Er, no. Nothing." He said. Of course he didn't knew I was knowing about the vampires.

After eating my breakfast I went in my room and changed into other clothes to go for walks. Mom had told me to buy jam from the nearby grocery.

**In the shop**

I searched and found the jam I was looking for. I picked it and went to the counter.

There a beautiful woman came near the counter and handed the things she wanted to buy. She seems to be rude, because she just looked away rudely when another lady smiled at her. Just then she looked at my direction, I looked straight on the counter. Later she went away from there. I payed the money and left with the jam bottle in my hand.

Ten minutes later, I reached home. I was about to go in when Kallie greeted me. "Good morning."

I didn't knew how to react, after her knowing what happened between her brother and me. But I acted normal and greeted as well. "We didn't talk to each other from many days isn't it." She said.

"Yes, you are right." I agreed.

"Why not we go in a nearby cafe and chat with no one hearing us." She suggested.

"Why?" I asked.

"Simply. To talk." She asked.

"I have no problem. I will just come in a minute. Wait here." I said and went in my house to hand the jam bottle to my mom. Later I came out and told Kallie. "Come, let's go." I asked.

**In the cafe**

We had a seat on our table. Kallie ordered two coffees. I was a bit shocked.

"Kallie, you took a coffee. I mean..." I said, and left my sentence incomplete as I know she will understand.

"I am not fully what I am, so I have some human tastes. " she said.

"I never asked you that, but I will ask you now. Do you acquire any powers?" I asked.

"Yeah, want some." She said. I know it was a joke.

"Nice humor." I complimented.

"Haha, thanks. Yes, I do acquire some, but why do you ask?" She questioned.

"No, simply. Just wanted to know if you can know the future." I asked.

"I have that ability." She smiled.

"You have that." I was happy.

"I mean, sometimes I get vision. Not always." She said.

"By the way, where do you work?" I asked.

"I work as a professor in a college." She said.

'Oh.' I said.

"Do you love Mitchell?" She asked me, which was unexpected.

"Minding the students in your classes must be tough, isn't it? I mean, they are grown ups." I changed the topic.

"I asked you a question, isn't it?" She spoke sarcastically.

"Your coffees, ma'am." The waiter kept our coffee on the table.

"I remembered I have to go now, I had to go with Jake somewhere." I stood and decided to leave.

"Isabella, you can trust me."

"We will chat later." I smiled and ran off.

"Isabella." She shouted so loudly, that everyone present looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked. I went towards her. It is when the people continued what they were doing before.

"You see, my bro hates when asked many questions, but I hate it when somebody doesn't answer my question." She said. Umm, this was her vampire side, I thought.

I sat down. Of course I showed on my face I wasn't scared.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you like my brother?" She repeated her question.

"I like him as a friend." I replied.

"No, I mean, do you _love_ him?" She asked. I felt speechless.

"I don't know." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I mean I don't know. Not that I want to share anything with you. Not that I want to speak anything about what happened yesterday, and I want to forget it. So please, excuse me." I said and stood up. I was about to leave but then I turned around and told Kallie. "Let this meeting of ours remain a secret."

"Yeah, I promise." She smiled. I pulled the cafe door and went out.

**How was it? Hope you like it. And yes, I had to tell you all that this chapter, probably, is the last chapter. As you might be knowing, I might discontinue this story for a while, and continue it again in mid October-November. (In India.) Till then, good bye. And thanks for all the reviews from all of you, it means a lot. I hope you continue with your support also when I return. **

**-penguindoll. **


	19. Fight, fight, fight

**Surprise,** **how are you all. Okay, okay. You must be thinking how come I posted now. The thing is, my school got postponed a bit, and here I am. So enjoy. **

**Fight, fight, fight!**

**Isabella's POV**

After an hour, Olivia had called and asked me if we can go for a bicycle ride. I said okay and she told me to meet outside our school. I said good bye to my mom and took out my bicycle. I was wearing my T-shirt of half-sleeves and pants which was till the knee. I started riding, and this time I payed attention not to bang against anyone. I stopped my bicycle only to find Olivia waiting for me. I waved hi and approached her. I asked her which I wanted to from several days.

"Hey, Olivia. Can we first go in the forest.?"

"Why?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you in your wolf form." I told.

"Hey, dont say it aloud." She warned.

"Okay okay. But we will go, right? I am dying for it." I asked.

"Yes, yes. But we have to be sure no body is around in the forest. I doubt there will be any." She said.

"Okay, then. Let's go." I told.

Fifteen minutes later, we reached the forest. I know it was risky, but with Olivia around I had no worries.

Just then I noticed Olivia was worried.

"Hey Olivia, what happened?" I asked.

"I have a feeling that something wrong is going to happen." She informed.

"Don't worry, if something does happen, we will manage. Isn't it." I said. She smiled.

We went inside and stood where there were many trees. "I never felt so fresh before. I feel nice over here." I exclaimed. "I often come over here for running in woods, at 4:30 in the morning." She told. I was looking around the forest and turned around to see a wolf standing on its four legs watching at me. I knew very well it was Olivia.

"Wow, Olivia. You look awesome in your wolf form." I complimented. Her fur was dark brown and had few black hair in the middle.

"Thanks. I will show you around. Come along." She said.

We went deep inside the forest, while Olivia explained to me about the trees and everything about the forest. Shee had already turned into a human. We were busy talking when we heard sound from the bushes, and they say we must not ignore such sounds.

We turned around and saw two boys appearing from the bushes. They looked like in mid-twenties.

"Hey beautiful, never saw you in this forest." One boy said to me flirtingly.

"Yes, it isn't safe to wander here." The other boy cautioned.

"Just leave that, but tell me. Who the heck are you?" I demanded.

"This child, is so ignorant." The first one smirked at me.

"Izzy, let's leave." Olivia whispered to me. "Why?" I whispered back. "Listen to me, let's leave." She whispered in a demanding voice. She took my hand and started walking when another hand caught my other hand. "And do you think we will let you take away our food, werewolf girl?" He said. It didnt take time for me to realise he was a vampire.

I saw Olivia change her form again, this she time she looked more ferocious as her hazel eyes were turning orange in anger. She pounced on the boy and went on to tear him apart. The other boy, came to hunt down me. But to my own surprise, I was too quick and started beating him up. It was a ferocious battle between us. It was very long, but at last I beat him with vengeance. He started feeling weak, but he didn't lose confidence and got up to fight me. He punched me on the jaw, creating a pain for me. I got so angry that I dashed him on the ground with full strength and picked up a stake and pressed it on his heart. He moaned in pain, and later turned to dust. I sighed a relief and turned to see Olivia's hands were covered with blood. She was back in her human form. I felt so disgusting, killing a person.

"That's inhumane." Olivia shouted.

"Yes, of course. They were vampires." I said sarcastically.

" No, I mean, what you did. You killed a vampire." She looked shocked.

"Yes, I did. But how was that possible.?" I said. Even I was shocked now. She was right after all.

"Maybe they were average vampires." I suggested.

"What in the world does that mean?" She asked.

"Maybe they were not that powerful. Just like there are average humans, for example, Lily." I explained.

Lily was a skinny, and not so strong girl in our school. She was often ridiculed because of this.

"Yeah, there are average vampires. But that doesn't mean they can be easily killed by a human. And they looked strong." She replied back. She did have a point.

"Maybe because I am strong." I suggested.

"No, no. It cannot be possible. A human is a human and a vampire is a vampire. It doesn't matter if they are strong or weak. A human can never kill a vampire in a fight." She said.

"So does that mean, I am not human?" I asked.

"But uncle Richard and aunt Jenny are humans, isn't it?" She asked.

"I don't know. They are, they should be." I said, keeping a hand on my head.

"Why don't you confront them?" She asked.

"No, it is sure that they are hiding something from me. And I am not sure that they will answer all my questions." I said.

"Yes, I did notice. You are strong since childhood, and not delicate like other girls. You must ask twisted questions to them, you know what I mean." She said.

"I do, I do." I said. I just cannot bear the fact of not being human.

**Olivia's POV**

I am damn sure she was disturbed by the fact she was inhumane. Even I never knew anything about her. I just thought she was a human. But now I doubted it. I noticed that she was a bit upset, and that I needed to cheer her.

"Hey bells, let's have a race. Cycle race." I suggested. She smiled and cheered.

"Oh yeah, let's go!" She shouted. We ran to our respective bicycles, almost forgetting about the vampires' dust and rode off.

**How was the chapter. I know I suddenly brought up this new thing, but what to do, I want to make it a bit extraordinary. And also, I don't like to portray girls as weak as we see in some movies. Also, to inform you, and this time I am sure, that this is the last update. For next update you will have to wait, perhaps till 2-3 months. Till then, good day. **


	20. Another day, another twist

**Another day, another twist**

**Isabella's Pov**

*tring* The alarm rang loudly.

I woke up with a start. I had a weird dream. Hell yeah. Again. I was running in a forest with d speed of a cheetah and some creatures, were running after me. Thanks to my alarm, I couldn't know what happened later.

I looked at my clock. It was 6:30. I got up from my bed, went in my washroom and brushed my teeth. Then I wore my clothes. I checked my bag n was about to leave for breakfast, when I got a call on my cell phone. It was an unknown no. I picked it up n answered.

"Hello."

"Hello. Is this Isabella?"

A man spoke. I thought his voice was familiar. But I couldn't remember where I heard it.

"Yes. But who r u?"

"That's not important. You have to meet me today at the hotel which is few distances away from your school. Good bye."

Saying this, he hung up the phone.

Hotel? I shivered. He sounded like a grown up man. His voice was hoarse.

Who was he? What did he want from me?

Why did he want to see me?

And most importantly, how did he get my no.?

Whom should i tell this?

Should I take someone with me? Wait, he didn't tell me d time yet.

Just then a message popped.

"_Meet me at Periwinkle Suite today at 4:00. And come alone." _

Alone? What the hell. Periwinkle Suite. Yeah I knew that. That is the only hotel in my school area.

I didn't know what to do.

"Isabella…!" My mom called out.

"Coming.!" I yelled.

**At school.**

We reached school. I was worried. Olivia was staring at me.

"Bells.?"

"Yes.?" I asked. Sure enough she knew I was upset.

"What happened? Is everything fine.?

"Yeah. But why do u ask?"

"Don't take yesterday's issue that seriously. Maybe they were injected with some drugs.?"

Olivia assured.

I nodded. "you're right." I told her.

Even though I was thinking about the man, I let her think I was pondering about d attack.

_**At the corridor **_

"Ok, then. Bye." Olivia waved and walked to her Math class. I had Science.

I walked slowly, thinking what to do. Should I listen to the person? Or should I just ignore him. But what if he has to convey, something really important. I was confused.

I felt like telling somebody, but whom?

I was in my own thoughts, when I dashed to somebody.

"Hey...can't u see..!" The boy shouted but later was silent. It was...Mitch.

He kept mum. I freezed.

Oh God, why?

I pushed him on the floor that day and ran.. I didn't even say sorry. Now what should I say?

I felt awkward. So did he.

Finally, I was the one who broke the ice.

"Hi."

"Hey. Talk to you later. Bye."

He Said and walked away.

I felt sad. You don't know the pain when your crush is ignoring you.

I wanted to talk to someone. Just then I met Emily.

"Hey, bunking class?" she asked jokingly.

"Hey, no." I answered.

"Science class?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said cheerfully.

"Me too. Let's go."

**The school got over. **

I was waiting for Olivia to come out of her class. And then she came.

"Come let's go." she said.

We climbed into the bus and took our seats.

"How was the day?" she asked. "Fine." I said in a bored tone.

"I have been observing you since morning. Something is really wrong with you."

She asked me sternly, looking directly in my eyes.

"No.. you just think like that."

I disagreed.

"Izzy. Tell me the truth. Is there something you can't tell me.?"

She was concerned.

Should I tell her? Or not?

"Believe me. It's nothing."

I reassured her.

She looked at me suspiciously. But later she replied. "Fine."

**3:30 pm. **

I looked desperately at the clock, while I was completing my homework sitting on my study table. I could reach there in 15 mins. So no way of hurrying. What I was concerned about was, what to tell my parents. ?

Maybe I will have to lie to them.

Like I am going to a friend's house.. blah.

But I knew I had to be very alert once I reach there. Whoever this man is, hope he doesn't turn out to be an evil.

10 mins later. I changed my shorts into trousers with my full sleeves Orange colour casual shirt. I went downstairs, feeling nervous. My parents were having tea, and I joined them.

"Isabella.. u seem to be going out." my father asked.

"Yes.. I have to go to the library." I lied. "I haven't gone from many days. Will find some Good books. I might even read some 2-3 there."

"Bells, let me remind u. You r in 10th." my mother said.

"You should be studying rather than wasting time."

"Mom.." I told.

"I am not wasting time. I wanted to get some books on Science and Geology." I told.

"Oh..my apology." she said in a royal manner. I smirked.

I set out of my house. Just then I heard Kallie calling out her brother's name. I looked around. I saw Mitchell coming out of his Porsche. His gaze towards me, it is when Kallie called out to me. "Hey, Izzy."

I looked up. She stood in her balcony.

"Hey, how r u?" she asked.

"Fine. What about u?" I asked as a formality.

"Good." she smiled.

"You seem to be in a hurry." she asked.

"Yeah." I told.

"I won't stop you, have a good day." She smiled and went in her room.

I was about to leave when Mitch called me out.

"Hey. Where are u going.?" He asked.

I got angry. In the morning he behaved in an insulting manner n now he has the guts to ask that?!

I decided to ignore him and went on my way.

I didn't look back.

**Hey, I am back. So, hows d new chapter. Hope its not boring. And sorry for adding too much suspense. And who do you think, Is the man? Any guesses? **

**Hint: The person is not mentioned in the story but he had a very short cameo (voice) in d beginning.**

**The word 'hoarse' will be helpful. :D **

**Last but not the least, thanks for waiting patiently for the next update. I will try to update each chapter as soon as possible. **

**Good day.**


	21. A precious meeting

**A precious meeting**

I reached my destination. I stood, still trying to make out a fair decision.

Was there really a need to come?

But then, I was too curious to not go.

I entered d hotel, but wait. I didn't know the room number!

Just then a message popped up, with d room no. "581"

I went to d receptionist n asked whether where was the suite.

She showed me the directions.

"Thank you." I said.

As I was walking..I saw a cat walking by. Aww, such an adorable kitty.

I took it in my arms n started touching its fur. It was golden eyed n elegant beyond measure.

The cat gave a gentle smile, as if it knew me before. It's paw rested on my cheeks, as if it wanted to kiss on my cheek. I was admiring it, but it is when I came back to my senses. I never liked a cat so much before, and i thought that its owner must b waiting for it. I placed it on the floor n headed to my way.

At last I reached that suite.. N knocked on the door.. but no reply.

I again knocked. Again no reply.

I thought I shud enter my room.

I opened d door.. N sneeked inside. It was an elegant room, with sofas lined with beautiful embroideries. It was not a bedroom, it actually looked like a cabin. There was no one in. Just then I heard d sound of d door getting closed. I looked behind..

It was a man, most possibly the one who had called me. I thought he must be in his 40s, but he looked around 28.

"Hello, Isabella." he said.

"Who r you? Are u the one who phoned me?" I asked him, coming straightaway to the point.

He flashed a cocky smile.

"You r smart, like your sister."

He said.

_Wait, did he say sister. I don't have any. _

"Sister.? I dont have any sister." I blurted out. Surely the person got a misunderstanding.

"Oh, sorry. I suppose you don't know."

He apologised.

"What do you mean I don't know.?"

I thundered. "Are you sure you phoned the correct no. or you just misdialed the number.?" I frowned.

He came forward and looked directly in my eyes. "You are Isabella Brooks, aren't you.?"

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"Oh then, you are the correct person. Please, have a sit." He requested.

"No need." I said rudely.

"You just have to tell me why am I called over here.?" I added.

"I will tell you, but please sit."

"Now please don't ask any questions for a few seconds or else I am really sorry but you will have to face my wrath." He said, his face turning a bit irritated.

I sat down on the sofa and he sat on the opposite chair.

"Listen. I know, you are confused about why on this earth did I call you. But I have to tell you something important. But before that, can I ask you some questions?" He asked.

_What did he want to know..! _

"Go ahead." I said.

"You are 16 now, aren't you.?"

"Yes. But why did you want to know.?"

"I will tell you that later. And when is your birthday coming?"

"Actually, my current age is 15, but I say it's 16 because I will turning 16 this year."

_Yeah, I do that. _

"Ok, whatever, but when is your birthday?"

"7th Dec." I replied.

"Okay, now listen properly what I say. The name Isabella Brooks, isn't your real identity." He said.

I looked at him in horror. What did he just say, I thought.

"Yes, you will find hard to believe this, but you're not Isabella." He repeated.

"But, how can this be?" I asked.

"Yes, that's true. You are not your parents blood-related child. You are adopted."

I felt like crying on the spot, but I still couldnt believe my ears. He must be lying, I thought.

"Nonsense." I blabbered. "What proof do you have about this?"

"Then tell me, did you get attacked by a bloodsucking animal anytime.?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"You mean _vampires_?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Once. By two vampires. I was with a friend of mine."

"That means you know that vampires exist."

"Yes. But what do you want to say."

"How did you react? Did you run away. Or did you attack it back."

I had told him about the attack when I was with Olivia. I don't wanna say about a lady vampire's attack because Mitchell is also a vampire, and he had rescued me then.

"I attacked it, and after some time it turned to ash." I said.

"You said there were two."

."Why does it even matter.?" I shouted. "You were going to present a proof, right."

"Yes, that's what I meant. Any human can not kill a vampire so easily. "

He continued.

"Wait, wait. So you mean to say, I am _not _a human?"

"Yes." came the reply.

I gasped in shock.

"But my friend told me that a human might be able to kill a vampire if it is drugged." I recollected.

"How does your friend know this?"

He asked.

"Thats not important. But she said so, and i believe that."

"By looking at the vampires, you really think that they were drugged? I mean to say, they looked sleepy?" he asked.

_Yes, he has a point. They didn't look drowsy, either. _

I shook my head.

"See, it might be possible for a human to kill a drugged vampire and as you say that the vampires didn't look drowsy.. well, that clearly justifies my point." He smiled.

"I still don't get it." I sighed.

"I know this is very confusing. But it's it's fact that you aren't your parents child nor you're a human."

"Then who am I.?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you now. But you're born to be the saviour of our kingdom."

He added.

"Saviour.? What did you mean?"

"You will have to…"

Suddenly the room door threw open, and in came a young girl..though she looked older than me.

I looked puzzled. I never saw her before but it seemed I knew her.

"Heya." she said.

"Do I know you.?" I asked her.

She felt a bit insulted.

So I further added.

"Er. I mean to say, I feel like I have met you before."

She smiled. It was one of the most gentle smiles I had come across.

"See, Alyssa. I told you. It's her."

The man said.

"What do you mean by, it's her.?"

I asked them.

"Do you remember me?" She looked at me hopefully.

"Frankly to be spoken. I don't know you at first place." I said.

"I am Alyssa, as Josh mentioned."

_Oh, his name is Josh._

"Oh. Nice to meet you. " I continued. "By the way, I was called here by this man.."

"Josh Taylor." he corrected.

"Whatever." I said.

"He has been telling me some things..which I think is nonsense. But I seriously, want to know why am I called here."

"I know your will whirl in all this confusion..but whatever he said is true." Alyssa told me.

"You mean to say I am a foster child of my parents?"

"Sadly, that's true." she said.

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it.

"Can you just make the things clear.. Miss Alyssa."

"No need to be formal. You can call me Alyssa."

"Ma'am, should I go out?." Josh said.

"Are you trying to prove her u r my servant.?"

"Nope. But I am going out. Ok then, see ya. " he waved and left.

"Okay then, he must''ve told you that you r not a human. So I will proceed.

Listen carefully." she said.

She continued. "16 years back. In the kingdom of Denzam..the neighbours of Digerati."

"Digerati..?" I said.. I knew that word..once Mitchell told me about it.

"_Ah." He said. "Okay, then listen. She is Alexandra, as she already told you. No, not exactly she is the danger. She was just an assistant. She had come over here to gather information about the vampires of Digerati. My clan. She is our rival, the danger I was talking about is the daughter of the vampire king of Olemon, our enemies. This enemity is since 2000 years. Even before I was born. The two covens fought with each other, desperate to destroy each other. The Olemon Princess's name is Aurora. Her parents were killed in our battle, and she wants to avenge it. Some vampires who did not want to fight transfered here, I mean the human society, living in disguise as normal humans. My father took the form of a 15 year old, and started studying at your father's school. Our fathers became best friends, but your father unaware of the facts. Even when he knew about us, he did not feel unsafe, as he knew that my dad will not harm him. Vampires are like that, they never harm their loved ones, either a human or something else. My father was 99 at that time. He had actually come there and living in disguise, to cause trouble in Olemon coven. But later he stopped it, after we were born. He qualified as a doctor and started his practice. But now, it is different. We will also be included in it. A war will be taken place. I, mom, dad and others will be in this war. We had killed many of the opponent's people, so Aurora will be busy raising army. Kallie wanted to take part, but you know her case." He concluded._

"Yes. A friend of mine just told me about that clan. That's his." I blabbered.

"Really..?" she was surprised.

"Wait, he is a vampire?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I might know him. Whats his name.?"

"Er. Mitchell Sanchez." I said.

"I think..that name is familiar."

Alyssa said. "Oh yea.. he's one doctor's son. A vampire doctor.."

"Carlisle Uncle." I said.

"Yeah..I do, I do know him. Our clans are right now waging war against Olemon.. wait do you even know what is olemon.?" she asked.

"Very well. He once told me about it.

I told her whatever he had told me that day.

"Okay, fine." she said.

" I will continue." she informed.

"Okay listen..our kingdom.. Denzam is at a far away place.. maybe somewhere near Texas.. but no human had even heard the word, I guarantee. So, 16 years ago, my parents.. were expecting their second child, and my sibling. Then at midnight at 12:00, my sister, Ashley was born. I was 6 years old then.. I was really happy at the birth of my sister. The entire kingdom was filled with happiness. But after 3 months, we came to know that my sister, was a rare child. She was born to save our kingdom from the evil forces of Olemon. For that, we had to keep her protected till she comes at an age which she can understand _all _the things happening in our surrounding."

But after 4 months.. we were attacked by the enemy. We don't know how, but Ashley disappeared." Alyssa said, with certain emotions in her eyes.

I felt sad for her. When she was talking about her sister she looked so happy.

Just then she turned to me, all these while she had turned her back.

"That child." she added. "My dear friend, is you."

**Hello everyone, how are you all. Thanks for all the reviews while I was away and thanks for being patient. Yes, I did read a few reviews. **

**Dear trebleu, thanks for your review and for the corrections. I will try my best to avoid grammatical mistakes as much as possible. It cannot be much problem for me for the love of Mitchell. :D (Ha ha) **

**And I am happy to know that you like the suspense.. **

**And Sugarplumstar.. thanks a bunch for your reviews, I am really pleased to know that you never miss out to review on any chapter. **

**Keep up with the support. **

**yours lovingly,**

**Penguindoll.**


	22. Are you serious?

**Are you Serious?**

The moment I heard what Alyssa said, I felt numb. What was she saying? How can I be her sister? She.. she is a vampire. I am sure, wherea normal human.

"You are joking. Aren't u?" I asked.

"I am not." she said. "Dear, do u have any idea. We have been searching you since years. I am sure you dont remember us, but…"

"But what? You can't be serious. I know, you are a vampire. You are from the neighbouring kingdom of digerati, aren't u? Whereas I am a human."

"Sorry, Isabella. But I am not kidding.

You are my sister, and d youngest princess of our kingdom. You aren't a vampire yet, because you are a rare case. You will be one once you turn 18 years of age."

"I don't trust you. You are lying."

I yelled.

"Dont shout. Don't make me lose my cool." she sounded frustrated.

"You called me here to tell me this bullsh*t?!" I asked angrily.

"Thanks for wasting me time, good bye." I said and threw open the door and left her in.

I saw Josh standing outside, and he stared at me. "What happened?" he asked.

"Tell that girl to stay away from me." I said and I got out of the hotel.

I sat on my bike and rode to my home's direction. No way, what she said must be false. Kallie never told me about the kingdom which Alyssa mentioned, nor did Mitch.

Wait, Mitch must be knowing about this. Should I ask him. No, I ignored him then while coming here. What a waste of time!

Just as I was moving on, something dashed against my bike. Making me come out of my thoughts, as well as making me lose my balance.

I fell down, I was almost to touch the ground when a pair of strong hands hold my arm. I looked up to see who it was, only to find a man, maybe in his 35s. He had come in a car, a Lamborghini.

Who is he? I didn't see him earlier.

"Hey, little girl. Didn't you go to a class teaching about road safety?" He said, but he didn't sound angry. Actually his voice was gentle. But I couldnt hold my sarcasm.

"Calling a teenager as a small girl. Didn't you actually get time to collect some common sense.?" I sounded as gentle as him, I am sure.

"No. Actually I didn't find a gentle child like you ever in my life, so I didn't feel a need of it." He said sarcastically.

"You should have some. Because I don't know how is this related to road safety, and this is actually a road where most of the people don't come. " I shot back.

"Putting yourself in thoughts while driving a vehicle can put yourself in risk. Being a teenager you dont know that, it's shame." he said.

"You must be in a hurry, Mister. You better leave." I told him. I was respectful enough to say that. I actually wanted to say 'get lost.'

"How can you be so sure. Do you mean to say, 'mind your own business.?'. Oh then, I will leave. I have important work to do, y' know." He said.

He turned to leave. But then he just turned and me asked me.

"What's your name?"

"Why?"

"Just a question."

"Isabella."

"You remind me of my daughter. "

I could sense the emotion in his eyes. I shouldn't have been too rude, I felt sad for him.

"Good day." he smiled and left.

I started riding my bike, making sure that I don't get in thoughts again.

I reached home. It was dark now, at 7:00. Yeah, it became dark these says so soon. I rang the bell.

The door opened, and I saw my mom. Well, she was furious. "Dear, do you know what's the time?"

"Sorry mom. I just got engrossed in books." I lied.

"You had gone to the library, or somewhere else?" she looked at me in suspicion.

"Really. I had gone there."

"Then I don't see you with any books."

She said.

"Actually the owner didn't allow. He had already promised someone that he will given them the books. That's why."

"Okay. Then. Back to your room, now. And change."

I ran on the staircase, and heaved a sigh of relief. Thank god I didn't stammer, otherwise she will ask more questions.

Just then, I received a phone call. It must be that girl, Alyssa. I didn't see the number. And I picked it at once.

"Why are you behind me? Didn't I tell you, I don't believe a thing that you say. So let me live my life."

"Bella, when did I stop you from anything?" It was Olivia.

Oh, I was stupid enough to react.

"Oh, it's you. I thought…"

"You thought who?"

"No nothing, just some customer service calls were annoying me."

I told her nonchalantly.

"I don't think anyone becomes so hysterical while talking to a stranger like that. Strange."

"What had you called for. By the way?" I changed the topic.

"Ah, I saw Chris today in the mall.

"Mall. Are you serious? I mean, he was never interested in shopping."

"Come on, I am not lying. Yes, I saw him. And you know with whom?"

"Whom?"

"Kallie."

I freezed. What? He didn't tell me.

And Kallie, why? If he wanted something he could have gone with me.

"I don't know why." I told her.

"I thought you might know. But anyways, don't let him know that I told you this. K bye. Good night."

"Night." I replied and kept down the phone.


	23. Friendship Goals!

**Friendship Goals!**

I was sitting in front of my computer, going through the internet. I was trying to find out more about Denzam. If I go to ask Mitchell he will get suspicious, and anyway if I go to ask my parents whether I am really their child they would freak out.

Wait, I can go n ask Chris. Yes, I can do it, but what exactly to ask him?

I can't directly ask him, so I will have to twist the question a bit.

But let me find first about the kingdom. For further inquiry I can disturb Chris later.

As I was going through the pages, I came to a website like thevampirediaries com. Nope, it wasn't about the T.V series, I m sure.

I clicked on that. The page loaded and I started reading the article. Denzam, the kingdom, is not the greatest vampire kingdom but is one of the greats. That means it really exists.

Many great vampire kings had reigned over here for centuries. The list is endless. I found the remaining thing really boring. They had mentioned about wars and rivalries. So I skipped the part.

Then somewhere, at the end, Aurora was mentioned. It was written that Aurora, the heir of Omelon, was seeking revenge for the death of her parents, the then king and queen of Omelon. They were really very wicked, and wanted to rule the three worlds, which meant keeping it under their fists. After knowing their intentions,

the rulers of Denzam, Digerati and Eumada (which was another vampire kingdom) decided to wage wars before they cause any more trouble.

The three kingdoms were actually called as trinity, as they were great allies.

I surfed down, and pictures were shown of the rulers(present) . It is said to be found from the papers in a college, the Oxford. I didn't know how but I found the name familiar.

The first picture was of the ruler of Digerati. : Nicholas Walt.

The second one was of Eumada

:Alexander Ford.

And the third, was of the ruler of

Denzam.

: Graeme Coulter.

I took my mouse and was about to scroll down, but I found something familiar.

I went back and observed the third ruler's picture. I think I saw him somewhere. But where.

I thought hard, and then I realised.

It was the man I met today!

Yes, I am sure it is HIM!

But he looked quite different here. When I met him he was wearing formal office kinda wear. But here, total majestic. No, he didn't have a crown. But those fine clothing increased his beauty. No wonder I didn't recognise him in the first place.

But still I had many questions in my mind, was this website really telling the truth. I mean, many people don't believe in vampires. And if some people think they exist they won't dare to write this information, Dad told me once.

I decided to go through the comments and see. More than half of the people didn't believe it.

"This shit can't get real." - Angelina Scott.

"Total waste of time, bloody hell." - Jonathon De Caprio.

"How can the writer be so sure about it. Are they his relatives." - Mike Hazelwood.

And some comments just crossed limits. Some were stating they were real vampires, and that if any human is interested in turning into vampires then contact me on my e-mail, blah blah.

I actually wanted to shout, that my boyfriend is a blood sucker and if you are really one like him then I dare you meet him. Okk, I know this too early to adjudge Mitch as my BF. I Know.

-'-

"Christopher, are you in?" I knocked at his door.

"Yes." came the reply.

"Hi." I waved. He turned back and gave a gentle smile.

"What happened.?" I asked. He was staring at me.

"Nothing. Just, simply. You wanted something?"

"Nothing special, just to talk."

I said. "We didn't have a chat since days."

"Mm." he said. "So, what do you want to chat about?"

It is when I remembered. Miranda had told me she saw Chris in the mall today.

"You look tired today. Did you go somewhere ?"

"Uh, yes. Some classes after college, you know." He said. I knew he was lying.

"Alone.?"

"No, of course, with friends." he continued. "So, what else do you want to chat about."

"School?" I asked.

"Yeah...sure."

So I told him tales of school, some true, some just made by me.

He told me about his college, and about his new friends, Rosanna and Nathan.

"I will take you to meet them, someday. They are awesome." he was excited. I decided to take the chance.

"Chris, do you remember anything what happened when you were a baby?" I asked him.

"Izzy, I thought you are smart nuff to know that humans don't remember a THING what happened when you are a baby." he gasped.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you, whether you remember my birth?"

"I don't remember much, because when you were a new born I was 1 year old. So I don't remember."

"Do you at least know who was the doctor.? I mean the one who took out mom's delivery.?"

"How would I know.?" he asked.

"Do you know who was YOUR doctor?" I asked him, trying not to sound impatient.

"Umm, wait, let me think. Ah yes, a doctor named Vale Scoresby. He was Jake's doctor as well."

"Oh, I see." I said.

"But why ask?" he questioned.

"For pass time." "Is he still a doctor, or has he retired.?"

"I dunno. It was around 18 years back, so he might have retired."

"Umm."

_All I have to do is find the doctor. _

"OK, fine." I said.

"Are you coming for dinner.?"

I asked.

"Yeah. After some time." he said. He was lying on his chair as if he were a king.

"Is there something serious?"

He asked.

"I can ask you questions without reason, isn't it?" I asked sardonically.

He smirked.

-x-

"Isabella…!"

I heard somebody calling me out.

I got up n sat on my bed, I looked at the clock, it was 11:30.

"Who's it?"

I gave out a call. No reply.

I got out of bed and opened my balcony door and went out.

Just then somebody pulled my hand..

"Hey, who's…" just then I saw the dark figure…

"Mitchell..what you doing?"

I asked him. There he was. Looking straight into my eye and giving me his cold stare. I felt like blushing, but scaring me off at this late is inhumane.

"Isabella, we need to talk."

He said.

"Can't..we..talk..tomorrow…"

I couldn't spell out those words properly, after thinking about that day..

"No..think as this is urgent. Nobody is awake in your house, I believe, so, let's talk now."

"Hm.."

"Should I start." he cut it off.

"You went to meet Alyssa, didn't you.?"

_How did he come to know.. _

"I followed you.. and even if I didn't do that I am sure I would sense it by hearing your thoughts.

Oh, I forgot he can read minds.

"Now don't ask how I came to know she called you. Just tell me, why did she call you?"

"Why should I tell you. That's none of your business."

The moment I blurt it out, his hand took hold of mine and caught it tight.

"Ayy..it's paining."

He left my hand. "Sorry, I just went mad. But I need to know, why did she call you. PLEASE. Hope you understand the importance of please."

"It was not her..actually it was a friend of hers, a guy who called me. She told him to do so..that's because she wanted to tell me something."

"What?" he looked impatient.

"Bella, what?"

He repeated. But the words from my mouth got stuck.

Again he held both my hands tight and yelled. "Bella what?"

I closed my eyes and replied quickly.

"That I am the long lost daughter of the king of Denzam and her sister."

Tears rolled out from my eyes.

"Wha…" he looked astonished.

I don't know why, but he started observing my body from top to bottom.

"How can this be..no.." he mumbled.

Suddenly his tone changed.

"No wonder I never felt your blood soo tempting."

"Wait wait, so you agree that.."

"Nah..I am not sure." he said.

"So what did you do when she told you this."

"What do you expect me to do. I straightaway left the hotel."

"Oh..so what will you do now?"

"I donno." I said. "I am going to the doctor who probably can tell me the truth."

"Oh..who's the doctor."

He asked.

"Come on Isabella, I am your friend. You can tell me..believe me, I won't bite him."

"No, Mitch..that's not the reason."

"Then?" he looked annoyed. I had to tell him who.

"Vale Scoresby."

I told him. A glow lit on his handsome and cold face.

"Vale..yes. I know him. I had gone for a trip..it is where I met him. A stubborn person..but yes he can be helpful."

"Oh..but I feel uneasy.. won't it be like I don't trust my parents.."

"Oh come on Isabella. There's nothing wrong in it. We have to find the truth."

"But I am scared." I told him. Yes, I was.

"Dont worry." he said, holding my hand. " I am there with you."

He came back to his senses and just withdrew his hand, much to my displeasure.

"Oh….let's go tomorrow evening after school. You tell home it's a project. Good night." he turned to leave.

I wanted to say thank you, and before I could stop him he turned back.

"You're welcome." he smiled. I literally got melted.

**Hello guys..sorry for the late update. Exams were around the corner and I was damn lazy to update. I read your reviews, and as I have mentioned earlier positive and negative reviews are welcomed.**

**And once again, sorry for the late update. **


	24. Meeting Scoresby

**Meeting Scoresby **

**Hi! I crossed 50 reviews! Thanks for the support and patience. And once again, sorry. I couldnt update because of exams. As a compensation, I will try my best to make this chapter long! Enjoy.**

There I was, standing in the deserted lane waiting for Mitchell. As planned I told at home that I had to go out for a seminar and I would be late. Due to the reason, I had to wear formal clothes. Where the heck is see?

I was getting worried.

"Heya. Sorry to make you wait." Mitch suddenly appeared. He was driving his bike.

"No problem. You know very well where he lives right? ?"

"No I don't." he said nonchalantly.

"Whaa.."

"I was kidding. If I didn't knew I wouldn't have told you to come with me. So just shut up and sit in d car."

_What was there in it to get angry? I just wanted to confirm_. Not wanting to waste any time, I sat on the bike. He started his bike, just then I got startled. "You can clutch..er me. If you are scared." He offered. I didn't want to show him that I was scared, but still I held him tight. I feel ashamed to admit it, but it was heavenly experience for me.

"So, how much do you know about Scoresby?"

"He's a doc. A bit stupid and muddle headed. He had once operated me,when I got severely injured in a battle." he added.

"Battle?" I asked. I knew i was being damn curious.

"Yeah. Between a werewolf and me. I dont want to tell you much about it."

"No, tell." I insisted.

"Okay, I will tell you later." he added.

"By the way did you expect me to bring my car.?"

I actually wanted to say, I cant see your face because you are driving a bike, but then it would be opposite in the case of car. But I thought better not to say that.

"Actually, I didn't expect anything. I just want to find out the truth. I am glad you are helping me."

"By the way did you tell Olivia about this?" He asked.

"Nope, but I was really worried that day, so she might have understood something is wrong.

"Hmm..'Kay. We will resume our talk once we reach there."

I was so exhausted due to stress that unknowingly I kept my head on Mitch's back and got lost in sleep.

"Bella..! Bella.!" Someone called out. Even though half awake, I knew it was Mitchell. 20 seconds later..I came back to my senses."Ahhh." My eyes opened and I responded. I was feeling embarrassed. I was holding him tight as if we were more than friends..I hope any passerby didn't see this..if there was any.

"What are you thinking, beauty.?" He teased."Hey, dont call me that." I warned. "By the way did we reach Scoresby's place?"

"Yes..seems like you got fast asleep." he said.

"Yeah..sorry for.."

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"I mean..I shouldn't have lied down like that." I told him.

"It's alright." he smiled. That smile..i loved it, actually I love everything about Mitch. I still wasn't sure if it was just infatuation or more than that..

"Hello.!" he said.

"Hey, did you read what I was thinking about right now?" I asked him. He seemed to have unexpected this.

"Did you think something? " He asked.

"Yeah. Something." I told him. I hope he didn't figure it out.

"Frankly, I was thinking something, so maybe I was not able to read what you were thinking. Okay so, why did we come here.." He had a big question mark on his face. I gave him a stern look, like how can he forget this..

"Oh, I am sorry. I remember. Let's not further waste time..let's go." he said.

""Lets go." I repeated.

Just 2 steps later, he stopped.

"What happened.?"

"Umm, Isabella, before walking further, let me tell you, his house is located on a slope..so we will have to be cautious while walking." He warned. I knew, it was a hilly region. "But why the heck he isn't staying in a city..don't tell me he's a supernatural.."

"No he isn't, but he is a bit muddleheaded. He doesnt like company."

"Oh.."

So, we started walking. For a moment I thought we had come here for a hike.

We walked through rocky paths, climbed rocks..Suddenly I felt something had pricked me..

"Ahhhh." I cried out..

It was a thorn, and it was hell of painful.

"What happened. Did you get hurt.?"

He asked. He took my leg and examined it. He took out the thorn. While he removed it it caused me pain. "I don't think I will be able to walk much.." I told him. It was damn paining.

"It's okay." he said. "I can carry you."

"No..you don't need to take the trouble…"

But before I could complete my sentence..he lifted me up..just like the hero carries the heroine in movies.

"You know what..doing something for you isn't trouble for me or it will never be. So don't blabber nonsense."

He assured. I didn't say anything. Me in his arms, I thought it was the best feeling ever.

So he proceeded further, carrying me along the route. He told me that the route was smooth further.

"How far is it?" I asked. First I wished the journey should never end, but then I came back to my sense.

"It would take half an hour if we walk..but it would be a matter of 2 mins if I…"

"If you run with your vampire speed." I interrupted.

"Yeah..but you will get scared."

"No, I won't. I will get on your back."

I assured.

"Are you sure?" he asked. As if I was lying.

"Yeah."

"Kay then."

He slowly placed me on the ground and got me on his back. "

"Hold on tight. I don't want you to fall somewhere. " He told.

_Wow, sitting on his back is more awesome._

"Did you think something." he asked.

I felt embarrassed.

"No, let's go."

"1..2..3.." Then he started running very fast, so fast that it seemed as if the trees we're running behind. I let out a scream. But not a word from Mitch..not a word. I started feeling dizzy..and then, unconscious.

"HEY! We reached our destination." I heard.

I woke up with a start.

"Was that a dream?" I was totally dumbfounded.

"I asked you earlier whether you are sure about this." Saying this, he got me on the ground. He had kept his hand on my shoulder to give support.

"No, I actually enjoyed it. Otherwise I wouldve said it was a nightmare."

I made it clear. He laughed.

"Okay, glad to know you enjoyed it." he said in a teasing manner.

Just then I saw on top, there was the mad doctor's house. It looked quite ancient.

"Isabella, don't tell him about your identity." he told me.

"Why?"

"It's simple, because your parents might have probably told him to keep it as a secret."

"Wait, wait." I told him. _Did he mean_ _he was sure I am a Foster child.? _

"No, no. Not like that. I am not sure. I still have doubts about it."

"I..I understand." I told him. Somewhere, he was right. We were not sure about it. So we couldn't be sure.

"Okay, I will tell him that you got injured while we were fighting with a pack if werewolves. And then we will take out the info of the foolish doc easily by narrating him stories. And you are really smart, so you will understand what to do."

He told me. I felt nice that he thinks that I m smart.

"Okay then, let's get set with our ploy." He said it with a devilish smile.

"Doctor Vale! Doctor Vale.!" Someone was calling out Doc Scoresby outside his door.

The doc opened the door. He was a grumpy old man, around 70 years old.

"Are you blind? You couldnt see the door bell." He told Mitchell.

"Respected sir, it's not the right time to stick in quarells. She got injured while fighting and it is bleeding continuously from her leg." Mitch replied.

"Oh, blood. Then why do you need me? Why does a bloodsucker need a doctor in this case ah. Enjoy the party,ah." The doc replied back.

That doctor..I felt like smashing him, how can he be so rude.

"I told you love." he turned towards me.."This doc is a psychopath, many people say that. But if you would listen to my opinion, Scoresby is a hell of a genius." he almost whispered, so that the doc shouldn't think Mitch was trying to impress him.

But you know what, butterflies started running in my stomach when he addressed me as love, but thinking it was just a part of the ploy, I payed more attention to what the doctor will say next.

"Excuse me Sanchez. Did you just call me a genius." the 'genius' asked.

The trick worked.

"Of course, respected sir."

"Its a good thing you know it, young man. Oh wait, you are 100+ years, so I am confused whether to call you young or old.."

"That's enough Doc!" I shouted. Nobody says like that to my boyfriend, nobody.

"How dare you insult Mitch like that..apologize right now.!"

"Calm down young lady.! I was joking."

The doctor replied. I knew, deep inside I was scared. And Mitch, ah, he gave a naughty smile.

"Come in, you say she's injured and you kept her out like that.?"

The doctor told Mitchell.

He made me sit on the bed.

"Mitchell, you know very well I am a gynecologist, last time you came to me, I think around 25 years back, and now again. Tell me, did you forget that I am a gynec.?"

While the stupid doctor was blabbering, Mitch was giving him the most appealing smile ever. As if he wanted to say, 'Shut the f*** up.'

"Okay, young lady.." He turned, again.

"Before putting on the first aid, let me ask some questions. You appear to be around of 17-18 years. But tell me frankly..are you really that young?"

"She's 72." Mitch replied quickly.

_That was not decided. _I thought.

He just gave a cold look, indicating me to keep quiet.

"Hmmm..I just asked. Just in case Mitch is planning to feed on a young good looking girl of 17."

"Doctor, you are forgetting something. You need to heal the injury of Ashley."

Mitch, again.

_Ashley, really._ Then the thought struck me, that he was trying to elicit some information.

"Ashley..Hmm. I think I had heard this name before. I don't remember exactly where, though. Okay young lady, just show your leg."

He examined it.

"You must be joking" he looked at Mitch and laughed.

"This injury is nothing but due to a thorn. This doesn't look like a battle."

"Docy Docy Docy." Mitch continued.

"This injury is not because of a claw or weapon. She just fell down and a thorn pricked. And I don't think it matters much. Please do the first aid."

While he was putting the bandage, I asked him.

"Do you know Richard Brooks?"

"Brooks..yeah. I was the head doctor at Greenville Hospital. I think I carried out his wife's first or second..I don't remember well..but a delivery. Maybe some 16 years back. But why ask.?"

"Actually I know his daughter Isabella Brooks. She was once saying you had carried out her mom' delivery during her time."

"During her time.." the doctor tried recollecting.

"No..I didn't, actually..I think I had carried out Richard's first child..it was a boy."

"Oh. I think Isabella had a misunderstanding. But who was her gynec?" I asked him.

"Isabella..I could I know, she was adopted.!"

The moment he said that, I felt the ground underneath shaking. I couldn't believe what he said, nor could I believe Alyssa. I looked at Mitchell. And he gave a sympathetic look.

"Doc, you gotta be kidding."

"No, she was kept outside a church..maybe one year later the son's birth.

She looked like a new born..maybe 3-4 months old." he continued.

"As you know Isabella very well, I would request you to keep it a top secret and not reveal this to her. I never met her, so I don't know her nature. But I had heard her parents never told her this."

"hmmm." I responded. I wanted to give out a loud cry. Perhaps Mitchell knew that..and he looked pale. But he didn't look as shocked as I was. Maybe he knew that earlier..or maybe he knew much earlier.

"Okay, here you go. I have put bandage. But tell you what, vampires dont bleed much for a thorn like you."

"Er, she's a rare case." Mitch cleared.

"Oh..I forgot to tell you Mitchell. Whatever I told you about Richard 's daughter…"

"Keep it a secret. I know."

"Good.." "Okay guys, now be off. The thing is, I am not a good host, and I don't like to entertain people in my Home Sweet Home."

"What, we are people? No, we are family!" Saying this, Mitch planted a kiss on the doc's hand.

"Back off. You have a girlfriend for that. Do whatever you want to to her."

After getting out of the door, the doctor slammed the door hard.

I looked back, Mitchell was smiling stupidly. He was doing that to make me happy. But believe me, nothing can bring me out of this uneasiness, loneliness and the feeling of being a orphan. I was orphan for years, and I came to know it today. After 16 long years.

"That doctor is so stupid. Isn't he?

Bringing out info out of that fool was easier than I thought."

"He's not stupid. I was stupid, to trust you."

"Sorry?!" he asked.

"You should be."

"Why are you dragging me into this.? I just helped ya."

"You knew everything. You knew I was not Brooks. Still you didn't bother to tell me. I think you knew this much before we met. Why couldn't you tell me that day..atleast I wouldn't have felt disheartened because I learnt about this from a total stranger."

"Nope, you are angry because you learnt this from a stupidest stranger on this planet."

"I am serious." he was making fun of me, and the matter was damn serious.

"Yeah, i knew this much before. I didnt want to tell you because your parents didnt tell you that. I also didnt want them to think that i made you against them blah blah. I knew you would know that one day. And I am happy that i helped you in knowing that. And i know you feel uneasy to say thanks. So you came up with this excuse. You're smarter than I thought."

He smirked. I didnt mean that.

"Er, no I didnt mean that. I am sorry."

I apologised.

"I didnt ask sorry. I want thanks." he replied.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot. I am thankful that you helped me."

"I didnt say 'only' thanks."

"Then ...what do you want.?"

I asked him. I was feeling excited as well nervous.

"Chill. I wont ask much from a 16 year old. Just a cute smile from you. That's what I want." he smiled. His words just melted my heart, even though the pain still existed in my heart, and at that moment I realised. We were for each other.


End file.
